Anime Talk Show
by Eagle McCloud
Summary: It's the start of our duel tournament. See who wins the first duel and find out Tristan's answers to your questions.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to all. This is the anime talk show. The only show where you get to ask questions of the anime character that happens to be that week's guest. There are some rules to this that I must point out first. 

1. Each new episode is posted at least once a month. 

2. all questions are allowed with in reason.

3. If by chance an original character or the brain behind many of my fics shows up please be gentle to them. I will do my best to tell you what story they are from and where you can find them- like chapter or website like fanfiction.net or fictionpress.net-.

4. If your question isn't answered in an episode don't worry it will be answered in another episode.

5. If you have a question, send it to Rabbitgirl1999@aol.com I will ask questions according to when I receive them.

6. when you e-mail me a question include a pen name- preferably not your email address- and your question an example would be:   FAYE(pen name) asks: how many games of duel monsters do you play regularly?       See easy.

Alrighty now that that is out of the way I can tell you who first guest will be. 

You know him as Yugi Motou off Yugioh but what do you know of him from my fics. Our first guest is Yugi. Feel free to ask him any questions you want. So Email me today so I can finish the first exciting installment of this fic


	2. Episode 1 Yugi

WELCOME Everyone TO THE ANIME TALK SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW HERE IS YOUR HOST RENE CHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(APPLAUSE)

Thank you, thank you. Welcome to my anime talk show. This is the set to my wonderful interactive show- well as interactive as you can get with a fanfic- I would also like to introduce my co-host Falcon McCloud leading the band.

(APPLAUSE)

Thank you Rene I'm glad to be here and the audience is just so great. I must admit you've grown considerably since the first time I saw you.

Now, now Falcon I'm only alittle older than you. Any way. Today's guest is from Mysteries of the millennium items, memory of a pharaoh and Yugioh. He also appeared in Yugioh Christmas carols. Let's welcome Yugi Motou to the ANIME TALK SHOW!!!

(APPLAUSE)

(Yugi walks in from the right and bows towards the audience who is standing on their feet. Someone yells out that they want to marry him and he blushes. He walks over towards the desk. Rene gives him a big hug and invites him to sit down.)

Hello Rene.

Hello Yugi, it's been a while since we had last talked. In fact, you were still on the set of mysteries of the millennium items when we had run into each other. What have you been up to?

Well I've been working very hard on the animated series. It's not easy defeating every opponent that comes after my millennium puzzle. Of course, I've been working on Memory of a pharaoh and mysteries of the millennium items. Both of which are nicely laid out stories.

Now I've heard rumor that you are also working on another fic right now. Can you give any details?

Well it's still pretty hush-hush. Even the writer isn't giving any thing away yet. However, I can tell you it is another nice fic.

Now you brought a clip along with you from one of the other fics you've been working on. What can you tell us about it?

Well it's from mysteries of the millennium items. It's where Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan and I meet up with Eagle for the first time. Eagle is the spirit from Pegasus's millennium eye. Needless to say, she's after the puzzle.

Oh and a note to all of you. There are several different Eagle Mcclouds; each one goes to a particular story.  Any way let's see that clip

**_Mysteries of the millennium items_**

_They opened the door and walked in searching for the cloaked figure._

_"Welcome to the millennium card shop. My name is Shadi. How can I help you?" a man asked behind a counter. He grinned at them like a Cheshire cat. His skin was dark and he wore a turban around his head. A glimmer of gold caught Yugi's attention as he looked at the man._

_"Um yeah, did a cloaked person walk in here?" Yugi asked intriguingly, as he walked over towards Shadi. His eyes still looking where the glimmer had been._

_"Yes, why do you want to know?" Shadi asked as he looked at Yugi. His Cheshire cat grin began to fade, as Yugi got closer._

_"Could you tell us who it was?" Yami asked as he ran over to Yugi who had gotten closer to the man. Yugi reached out a hand and tried to touch the gold object. He was still watching Yugi and his grin was now a sneer. Yami reached out and pulled Yugi back as the man prepared to grab Yugi's wrist. Shadi swung in a desperate attempt to reach Yugi. He twirled around and disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_When the smoke cleared and the cloaked figure stood there. Yami and Yugi both stepped back in surprise._

_"Who are you?" Tea cried as she and the others ran over to Yugi and Yami._

_The figure chuckled "you really want to know!" the figure said raising its hand to the hood._

_"Yes." Yugi screamed as his millennium puzzle began to pull him forward towards the figure._

_"Very well," The figure said as it removed its hood. Before them stood Eagle who was glowing in a yellow light. Dust began to swirl around her as Yugi's millennium puzzle began to pull harder towards Eagle. Yugi yelped as he began to fight the force pulling him closer to her. Yami gripped Yugi's arm harder and tried to pull him back. The dust began to swirl even harder as Eagle powered up further. Yugi's feet began to slide across the floor._

(APPLAUSE)

Alrighty we're going to take a break and then we'll be right back to answer your questions. 

(APPLAUSE)(Set Blacks out)

INSERT OWN COMMERCIALS HERE

Welcome back to the ANIME TALK SHOW with us today is Yugi Motou. He is one of the stars on Yugioh the TV series, Mysteries of the millennium items, and memory of a pharaoh. We'll now answer your questions. Yugi I believe someone in our studio audience has a question for you. Please stand up and give us your name.

(Girl stands up) my name is AnimeGirl. My questions to you, Yugi, are; how old are you? Do you know how cute you are? Doesn't being short bother you? What's your favorite food? How did it feel to meet Yami for the first time in mysteries of the millennium items?

(Yugi blushes slightly from the questions.) Most of those questions I am asked a lot. Most people don't know so they say that I'm generally ten to twelve but actually, I'm fourteen. I didn't know I was cute until Yami told me. Being short bothers me alittle especially when the bullies pick on me, and to be honest my favorite food is pizza. Well I was shocked that he had appeared from nowhere and did like most people would. I asked him who he was and where he came from. Of course, I made friends with him quickly after we met. He even went to school with me.

Alrighty now, I have a question for you. What's it like to work with Eagle McCloud?

Well she was nice to work with. She would help us out and of course, we would help her. She even gave us a card for memory of a pharaoh. 

All right, two more questions then we have to go. How tall are you actually?

Well I'm about five foot even. I'm just as tall as Hiei. In fact, right know we are sharing the same dressing room. 

Have you guys ever but on the others clothes?

No actually, Hiei likes to keep his clothes elsewhere. He's pretty quiet and keeps to himself.

Well that's all the time we have this month. See you Next Month when we will talk with Yami off Yugioh and other stories. So be sure to send in your questions so we can prepare to ask them, And a special thanks goes out to AnimeGirl for the questions. Bye for now

** I only own Eagle McCloud (all of them) Rene Chica, and Falcon McCloud. Not all other characters are owned by me. Never have been, never will. This is the only disclaimer in the fic. **


	3. Episode 2 Yami

WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE ANIME TALK SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW HERE IS YOUR HOST RENE CHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


(APPLAUSE)  
  


Thank you, thank you. Welcome to my anime talk show. This is the set to my wonderful interactive show-well as interactive as you can get with a fanfic- I would also like to introduce my CO-host Falcon McCloud leading the band. In addition, new to our group Animegirl20.  
  


(APPLAUSE)

  
Falcon-Well Rene I must say you are beginning to get quite a following on your show. (Looks out in the theater to see a full house.) This is an even bigger group than your last one.  
  
Rene-Yes, yes, it is getting to be quite a following and I'm sure it's only because of our wonderful lineup of guests.   
  
(APPLAUSE)   
  
Rene-Well, as you all know I promised Yami last month and this month…well …um…he's not here  
  
Falcon-What Rene? We couldn't here you.  
  
Rene-You're no fun. Oh, all right he's here!   
  
(Applause and lots of it)  
  
Rene-It was a battle getting him here but we pulled it off. Seems he was getting ready to be deserted on an island with duelists that are foaming at the mouth for a good duel. We had to fly him here special. Anyway. You know him from mysteries of the millennium items, memory of a pharaoh and many other Yugioh stories. Here's Yami.  
  
(Yami walks on to the stage. The crowd goes wild as he blows out a few random kisses to the audience. Rene invites him to sit down.)  
  
Rene-So, Yami what have you been up to besides BEING DESERTED!  
  
Yami-Well, I've been dueling with some good friends and trying to protect the world. You know your usual 3000-year-old-spirit stuff.  
  
(Rene rolls her eyes before continuing) that one hurt Yami. Anyway, you brought a clip with you can you tell us what it's about?  
  
Yami-(as a screen appears behind them) well, it picks up at the boat ride to the island where the duelist tournament is being held. I'm getting ready to have a talk to Yugi about Eagle.  
  
Let's take a look shall we  
  
**_Mysteries of the millennium items_**_  
Yami looked at the younger boy. His face was all screwed as he tried to get Yami to tell him what he was thinking. Yami sighed and propped himself on his elbows.   
"I remember that girl, Eagle, for some reason, I can't think of why I remember her when I can't even remember my own past." Yami replied telling Yugi what he wanted to hear. There was an awkward silence as the two boys thought.   
"It's true Eagle isn't his daughter. Is it possible that she came from the millennium eye just like you came from the puzzle?" Yugi asked breaking the silence.  
Yami looked at the young boy. It was possible. However, didn't the form from the items look like the owner? Why was this girl different?  
"I think your right Yugi. But…" Yami started before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
Yugi got up and answered the door.  
_  
Rene-Alrighty more with Yami after this commercial break   
  
(Insert commercial here)   
  
(Applause from audience as the studio gets brighter)   
Rene-Welcome back, today's guest is Yami from the Yugioh stories. We have now reached the question and answer portion of the episode. Since very few people seem interested in sending questions to us, we will just have to ask questions ourselves. At this point, I'll let Animegirl20 take over.  
  
  


Hi everyone! my name is AnimeGirl20, how you all doing today. (Waves one hand and the mike in the other) * Applause from audience* Ok, I'm here today to ask some questions to the KING OF GAMES *audience goes wild* (sits next to Yami with the mike in the hand) Ok Yami don't be shy I'm just going to ask you a few questions Ok. (Happy smile) Ok 

Question 1. What kind of music do you like? 

Yami- well I rock music the most.

2. Do you love wearing leather clothes?

Yami- it's more comfortable than what Yugi normally wears. Besides, I didn't have such nice clothes back in Egypt 3000 years ago

3. Can you play any other games? 

Yami- hmm, you mean besides duel monsters? Well I love to play DDM and I even played pokemon for a while until ash beat the snot out of me. I play all the Yugioh games on Gameboy when Yugi doesn't want to duel.

4. What's your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh song? 

Yami- well my favorite song is no matter what.  I also like time to duel.

5. Do you know Yugi's new friend Heila posses another millennium item, called the Millennium Locket? 

Yami- who's Heila? I'm going to have to have a talk with Yugi after the show. I didn't even realize that there was a millennium locket.

6. What other hobbies and things do you love to do more?

Yami- well I play in a band. I also like to build puzzles and a few various other things. My favorite though is playing in my band.

7. Do you know that you look very sexy in leather? Hehehe *blushes*

Yami- why AnimeGirl20 are you coming on to me? (Smiles sweetly then clears throat) But yes, I do know how sexy I look in leather that's why I wear it so much.

8. How is life in the millennium puzzle? 

Yami- well actually, it's somewhat boring. I still haven't unlocked all the doors in my soul room, and spending my time in a cold dark room can be very lonely.

And 9. How much do you care about Yugi?

Yami- I care for Yugi like a brother. I would do anything to protect him and his friends. If I thought it would help him, I would even give up the millennium item for him.

GREAT (shake Yami's hand) Wow I'm so glad I got meet you Yami your one of my favorite characters, will keep up the good work Yami, don't stop believing in the heart of the cards and I will be cheering for you ALL THE WAY (gives Yami a big hug and kiss) hehehe 

Rene-Okay Yami before you go I have to know, what is your favorite non-Yugioh song?

Yami- well I'd have to say Smooth Criminal by alien ant farm. 

Falcon- okay my turn. We know now that you play in a band, but do you sing or just play an instrument?

Yami- I do a little of both. I sing most of the time but I also play guitar.

Falcon- do you ever play with any other bands?

Yami- Yes actually I play with the spirit detectives occasionally. 

Rene-Well, that does it for this month's episode. Next month I'm going to test you. Our guest is Nami from the Fictionpress.net original a demon's journey. So read up and send in your questions. I accept emailed questions- I also accept reviews (hint, hint, hint) well until next month. 

Falcon-You'll also have to email me for a special download exclusive to this fic only. It's a music download.  See ya.  

This is AnimeGirl20 saying please review, happy days to all and I'll see you next month ba bye (winks and waves hand)


	4. episode 3 Bloopers and Flubs

**WELCOME TO THE ANIME TALK SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW YOUR HOST **RENE****CHICA****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

(Audience applauds slightly)

Thank you, thank you, I would like to thank those of you who have sent me questions and have been willing to participate in this fic. And I would now like to introduce our co-host Animegirl20. She is our question girl. I'd also like to introduce my music man Falcon. He provides all our entertainment here while we wait for questions. Now tonight's guest is Nami from… A demon's Journey

_Psst! _Rene___. Sorry she's not here._

What do you mean not here? I was promised she would be.

_Seems there was a slight problem with the time machine. The spirit detectives aren't here either._

Great so who's my guest?

_Well tonight, all we could round up was the author of this fic._

There has to be someone else. Falcon surely you can think of some one.

**Sorry babe. No one I can think of.**

Animegirl20 isn't there someone you can think of.

(AnimeGirl20 sleeping in green room) *snore* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz oh Yugi come back zzzzzzz I love you to Yami zzzzzzzzi love you both equally come back zzzzzzzz

(Rene sweat drops)

*sighs* fine tonight's guest is Eagle McCloud. Our author. Let's welcome her to the show

(Audience applauds as Eagle McCloud walks on to the stage. She bows at the audience and then takes her seat next to Rene.)

_I must say this feels alittle awkward _Rene___. It's not often I get the chance to just talk with some of my own characters_.__

Well it's not often that we get to talk to you. I know you brought use some wonderful clips but first I want to talk about your stories. Now I heard that you now have three more in the works, can you tell us anything about them?

_Well, they're yu yu hakusho story, an X-men story and a Digimon story. I introduce some new characters and even acquaint you with some of the old favorites of the series. The first one starts out in the demon world long before Kurama became Shuichi. the next one takes place about four years after season two ended as they try to recruit a new mutant, and the last one starts its own season where a girl who feels left out and unwanted tries to take over the digital world._

Okay so now that that's out of the way lets get started with the bloopers. What's the first set?

_Well the first set shows Yugi at his not so best. Of course, not everyone is perfect and Yugi proves it. _

From MEMORY OF A PHARAOH

          Yugi sits on the chair in the room and reads the note.

(Chair tips backward and falls with Yugi in it)

TAKE 2- Yugi sits on the chair in the room and reads the note. 

(Yugi starts giggling from the last take) Sorry I can't help it

Take 1- 'You have no right to treat her this way since you won't let her go take me instead.' Yugi interjects. Yugi trips over Eagle and lands face down in front of her.

Take 256- 'You have no right to treat her this way. Since you won't let her go take me instead.' Yugi interjects. Yugi moves in front of Eagle and stands between her and Pegasus. His losses his balance and lands in Eagles lap.

(Audience laughing loudly)

Well that was defiantly not one of Yugi's better moments. Now what do you have for us?

_Well now we see that not even my own characters are safe from bloopers and what's worse I happened to like many of the characters I paired them with. Take for example these bloopers from 'Kurama's Past'_

Take 1-He pulled her closer.

"I'm here." He reassured her. 

The girl smiled as she winced again. "It was nice to see you again." (Eagle busts out laughing as Kurama hits a ticklish spot)

_Even the beginnings of my fics start out with the characters in a wacky situation. Take this one from Kurama's past_

Hiei- so I'm not important enough to get a fic?

Me- I didn't say that. You'll get one. I promise.

Kurama- yeah relaxes, Hiei. I won't let her forget you. (Wraps his arms around Eagle who immediately turns to mush. Hiei eyes him wearily)

Hiei-(knocks Kurama in the head) will you stop that! 

Kurama lets go of Eagle who falls to the floor.

All right, we're going to take a quick commercial break but we'll be back with more bloopers very soon.

(Yugioh a musical battle  
_a girl___

"The name's Eagle."-Eagle introducing herself to Yugi

_And a journey that can only be done in _

"What is this?" Tristan asked lunging towards the girl.

_Song? A first of its kind on Fanfiction.net_

"How, we can't play musical instruments?"-Joey

_First, they have to learn the past of this ancient form of battle._

"Here Ra will teach you how to play…"-Eagle remarked as a huge man walked into the room

_And__ whom they will be fighting._

"That's Seto, Marik and Pegasus."-Yugi exclaimed looking at the picture behind them

_A battle so cool words don't do it justice_

"This is it Seto. Prepare for your defeat!"-Yami remarked as he ran onto the stage

_Coming spring of 2004. _

"That was cool Bakura."-Yugi exclaimed to the blushing Bakura

_With music provided by Evanescence, __Clay__ _Aiken___, __Madonna__, and more._

"How can you see into my eyes…"-Yami sang

**Yugioh a musical battle**

_All try but only some succeed.)__Commercial_

Welcome back incase you weren't paying attention to the first half. Today we are with Eagle McCloud the writer of all these great fics who is sharing some of her favorite bloopers from each fic.(Turns to Eagle) Okay so far we've seen bloopers from 'memory of a pharaoh' and 'Kurama's Past.' What's next?

_W__ell next is a blooper from my original story 'a Demon's journey' now the story is about a girl with a mysterious past. These bloopers are from the very first two chapters (all that's up at the moment)_

Take 1-"What's your name?" the sensei scowled, as he looked me over.

"My name is Naga from Nami." I replied. (Nami begins to giggle at her mistake)

Take 2- "What's your Nami?" the sensei scowled, as he looked me over.

"My name is Nami from Nagagagagaga." I replied giggling like crazy. 

Take 3-"What's your name?" the sensei scowled, as he looked me over.

"My name is Nami from Naga." I replied.

Take 1-I struggled to regain control of my speed. I planted the blade in the ground and fell on my butt.

Take 2-I struggled to regain control of my speed. I planted the blade in the ground. The blade slipped as I passed it and landed on my back.

Take 3- I struggled to regain control of my speed. I planted the blade in the ground. I stopped immediately

Well as you can see, even my own characters aren't safe from the blooper reels. Okay the next one is from a story I recently posted. It's an Inuyasha Fic. This one has its own characters that appear pretty early in the story.

_Even looking through chapters I've already put up I find the funniest bloopers like this one_

The girl's eyes widen as she looks at Inuyasha. "It can not be. You… you were dead. Cursed to a tree. You can not be standing here before me." The girl remarks looking Inuyasha over carefully. (Taking a step backwards she trips and falls)

_As I experimented with different stories, I found myself writing stories for other anime and cartoons. Even video games. One that I've been working on is a Zelda fic. I can't tell you much about it but there is a blooper in the first half of it and here it is (the blooper won't be in the final version, Sorry.)_

TAKE 1- Seeing her chance the young girl turned to leave the castle. As she turned a woman, wearing black leather clothes stood there. The girl backed up from the woman and fell over and landed hard. The woman's brown eyes stared at her coldly. Her white hair was slicked back out of her way. She drummed her fingers on her crossed arms.

Take 2 - Seeing her chance the young girl turned to leave the castle. As she turned a woman, wearing black leather clothes stood there. The girl backed up from the woman and tripped on her own feet and landed into one of the statues lining the hallway. The woman's brown eyes stared at her coldly. Her white hair was slicked back out of her way. She drummed her fingers on her crossed arms.

_I've not even begun to cover all the bloopers that have occurred. Some actually stay in my fics because I try to build around them. Take this excerpt from yu yu hakusho in America_

"Come on Eagle. Their itinerary said they'd be here at noon."  Amber squealed as she ran around behind the van and waited impatiently for Eagle to get out of the van.

"It's only Eleven thirty.  We still have a half hour. Besides, we can't go to their terminal. We have to wait at the baggage claim." Eagle responded as Amber grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the van. 

Well that's for this month. Falcon would like to say a few words before we leave.

**All right, please email me when you get ready to read the next chapter. There is an important download you must have. This is a first for the show.**

Next time I will have an original character to talk to. In addition, a special guest (hence the download!) so please send questions. I know you all have some. Any way my next guest is from a demon's journey on fictionpress.net. All questions must be received by October 31st but we will accept questions up until November 15th. Well hope to see you all again soon. Read and review. I hope that the time machine will work right next time. Animegirl20 would you like to say anything before we leave.

(AnimeGirl20 still in green room sleeping) zzzzzzz Yugi…Yami…don't fight. I'll go to the dance with both of you…zzzzzzzzz Yami that leather is so sexy on you…zzzzzzzzzzz

(Rene sweat drops again.) See you next month.

*You can find my email address on my profile page. (Not to mention all my other stories and where to find them.) *


	5. Episode 4 Nami and The Spirit Detectives

Falcon-WELCOME TO THE ANIME TALK SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW HERE'S YOUR HOST RENE CHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Applause) 

Rene-Thank you, thank you. Well as true to my word it's been a month and it's time for a new episode. As I promised to all of you LAST MONTH! Today's guest is Nami from a demon's journey- a fictionpress.net exclusive- I hope you all sent in your questions because this will be your only chance to talk to her.  Now before we continue with the show I would like to introduce my co-hosts Falco and Animegirl20. 

(Applause as they come out) 

Rene-Falcon I believe you had a special guest sitting in with the band today. (Counts the band members) I see at least four members that weren't there last month.

Falcon-That's right Rene; this month will mark the first in a series of special guests. Tonight we have **THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES sitting in. but you'll here more from them later.**

Rene-Alrighty then, I can't wait to hear what you've planned for us today. 

Rene-Well after this commercial break we'll bring out Nami and talk to her about her most recent developments in the story 'a demon's journey'

(Applause and the set go black)

***commercial***

Yugioh a musical battle  
_a girl___

"The name's Eagle."-Eagle introducing herself to Yugi

_And a journey that can only be done in _

"What is this?" Tristan asked lunging towards the girl.

_Song? A first of its kind on Fanfiction.net_

"How, we can't play musical instruments?"-Joey

_First, they have to learn the past of this ancient form of battle,_

"Here Ra will teach you how to play…"-Eagle remarked as a huge man walked into the room

_And whom they will be fighting._

"That's Seto, Marik and Pegasus."-Yugi exclaimed looking at the picture behind them

_A battle so cool words don't do it justice_

"This is it Seto. Prepare for your defeat!"-Yami remarked as he ran onto the stage

_Coming spring of 2004. _

"That was cool Bakura."-Yugi exclaimed to the blushing Bakura

_With music provided by Evanescence, __Clay__Aiken__, __Madonna__, and more._

"How can you see into my eyes…"-Yami sang

**Yugioh a musical battle**

_All try but only some succeed._

***commercial***

(Audience Claps loudly as the set brightens)

Rene-Alrighty as I said before the commercial break today's guest is Nami from Eagle McCloud's Fictionpress.net Exclusive 'a demon's journey' so know let's welcome Nami to the Show.

(Audience has mixed applause as she comes out. Nami-human form- is wearing her ninja outfit complete with ivory sword behind her back.)

Rene-Welcome Nami. I know this is a little strange for you. It's not easy for a character to jump from the feudal era into the modern era.  

Nami-You're right Rene; this is very difficult for me, but thank you for this experience.

Rene-You are very welcome Nami. Well first off, we are going to show a clip from your story. Do you know where it is that we're going to show?

Nami-Yes I do this is a clip from the very first chapter it's were I fight with Ryu for the first time. This is also the first time I used my ivory sword in the fic (pats handle of sword)

Rene-Correct now let's see the clip

**_A demon's journey_**

_He glared at me. His sword landed two feet from him. I stood up and gathered more energy into my hand. The energy ball glowed with power, as it grew bigger. I kept my eye on Ryu as I prepared the ball. He slowly slid over towards his sword. As he reached for it, I threw the ball. He stopped as the ball landed in front of him. He laughed as the ball just sat there. He began to reach for his sword again. After he had grabbed his sword and began to pull himself up the ball latched on to the sword. He looked at me as the sword began to rust._

_"You can stop hiding behind your sword. I want to fight you my way." I yelled as he threw the sword to the side. He charged towards me. I stood there, as he got closer. I could see that he intended to hit me once he got close enough. He began to throw a punch I leaned back as his momentum carried him over me. I kicked him in the gut as he flew over. He went flying into the air. I watched as he landed five feet away from me._

_The students gasped as I walked over towards him. I picked him up by his collar. I glanced at the senseis. They weren't going to stop this match. They weren't satisfied yet. I shook my head as I lifted Ryu closer. He looked at me. Fear had replaced the fire that was in his eyes earlier in the match. I let go of him. He landed on his knees as I turned away from him._

_"Where are you going? Come back here and finish this." He yelled. I continued to walk away. The match had bored me. I heard him get up onto his feet. He was breathing hard. I was barely breaking a sweat. I continued to walk my eyes were closed. He began to charge for me. I still walked towards the end of the field. As he got closer to me, I swung around and grabbed his wrist. I swung his arm around until it was in the middle of his back._

_He struggled to free himself as I gripped his wrist tighter. He yelped as his arm cracked. I held him in that position. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. I threw him down to the ground._

_"If you know what's good for you. You'll stay down." I remarked dryly turning back to walk out of the field._

_He flinched as he got up. I prepared to fight him again but kept on walking_

_"Finish this fight. Are you a coward?" he yelled. I stopped in my tracks. "I thought so. You are a coward. You beat up on your opponent until he can't stand then you leave him there to die. Have you ever actually finished a fight?" he continued. I looked down at the ground._

_"I've never had to worry about finishing a fight. Most give up. Of course those that gave up fought my weapons as well." I remarked still not facing him, "Those that didn't give up died at my blade. Others died in my hands." I stopped and wiped around to face him. "Which do you prefer to die by?" I yelled a fire was burning brightly in my eyes._

_I saw him gulp. He finally realized he had bitten off more then he could handle. He shivered as he stood there looking at me. He wasn't talking anymore. He looked over at the senseis they continued to look on. They weren't going to interfere with the match. He wondered if they would honestly let me kill him._

_I drew my biggest blade from its sheath. The ivory that it was made of gleamed. The edge was so sharp a mountain could be cut into a pebble in one stroke. I picked a hair from my ponytail. I slide it down the blade. It fell into two pieces. "Well!" I yelled back at Ryu. He had frozen. The students had stopped cheering for Ryu and were watching in amazement._

_I pulled the blade up to my shoulder. My energy flowed into the blade. It began to glow. "Then you'll die from my blade." I yelled as I began to run towards him._

Rene-All right we'll be back after a short commercial break 

(Audience applauds as the set goes black)

***Commercial***

Anime talk show

_Once in a lifetime a talk show host comes along that can make you read any thing_

Falcon: "NOW HERE IS YOUR HOST RENE CHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_She's not one of them_

Rene: "Now you brought a clip along"

_But she tries_

Rene: "We have now reached the question and answer portion of the episode"

_With an all star cast_

Rene: "Yugi… Yami… Kurama… Hiei…"

_And many more._

Rene: "So be sure to send in your questions so we can prepare to ask them,"

_You may even be luck and be mentioned in the episode._

_So join in the fun each month. _

_Learn something new about your favorite anime characters_

**Anime talk show**

_Appearing each month on this computer screen._

***Commercial***

(Audience applauds as set brightens)

Rene-Welcome back if you missed the first part of this episode, Shame on you. Going through my fic just to see what's at the end. Any way now, we have come to our question and answer time. I would know like to introduce you to our interrogator, Animegirl20.

AnimeGirl20: Hey everyone, it's me AnimeGirl20.  How you all doing today.  (Audience applauds)  Ok today I'm going to ask some question for Nami from A DEMON'S JOURNEY.  (Audience goes wild)

AnimeGirl20: *Walks over to Nami* Hey Nami-girl

Nami- Konnichi wa, Animegirl20 san

AnimeGirl20: I just going to ask you some questions Nami so don't be shy, OK *smiles* All right question 1. How old are you? 

Nami (smiles then slightly blushes) I'm only fifteen.

AnimeGirl20-Question, 2. Why all your life you've been plagued by demons? 

Nami I was born following a prophecy *Beep, Beep, we interrupt this program to perform this weekly test. Beep, Beep, remember this is only a test. Beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

AnimeGirl20- Question 3. How good are you with a sword? 

Nami- I'm very good with a sword. In fact, the ivory sword I carry with me is made from the bones of every enemy I've ever defeated. (Pulls sword out, it glistens in the stage lights)(Audience ahhs)

AnimeGirl20- Question 4. What is life like in ancient Japan? 

Nami- it's very hard especially for me. I had to leave my home village at a very young age, was raised by a priestess in training, and then sent to a school that practices different forms of combat. Did I mention the demon that I have to deal with?

AnimeGirl20- question 5. Is life hard knowing that demons are always after you or you always ready for anything? 

Nami- it's very hard for me but my demon is always ready for a fight. Sometimes that lands us in trouble.

Animegirl20- question 6. Would like to come over my house for a sleepover?  Hehehehe *smiles* 

Nami- you wouldn't really want me over, I'm not the best at…um sleepovers. Why don't you try asking Ryu or even Kikuyu?

AnimeGirl20-Question 7. What do you treasure more? 

Nami- I treasure the memories of my mother and brother the most.

Animegirl20- final question-What you think of our time?

Nami- I love all the things that I would normally have to go miles to find like water and food. My favorite was the Turkkey that Rene and Falcon shared with me for Thanksgiving, although I didn't understand the holly day. There are still some things that I do not understand, like how a teleevision works, and this thing called a compputer. However, I love your time. It's very less demon controlled.

AnimeGirl20: Wonderful.  *shacks Nami hand* it's been nice taking with you Nami, I wish you a good life in ancient Japan and I will always be here for you. *hugs Nami* Later Girlfriend.

Rene- Okay now I have a question for you, are your ears soft?

Nami-(blushes) they are, would you like to feel.

*Rene nods and Nami removes the ribbons holding her hair over her ears. Rene rubs Nami's soft dog-ears.*

Rene- (smiling madly) they are soft. Like velvet.

Falcon- Okay Nami I have a question for you. How close are you and Kikuyu?

Nami- Close? How do you mean?

Falcon- is there something between you two or is it just a mutual bond?

Rene- I can't believe you'd ask something like that Falcon. Shame on you, now I'll have to ex…

Nami- its okay really I think I understand. Our relationship... well it's like an older sister and her younger sister. There's nothing going on between us. She's been like my sister since I was really young. She also helps me control my demon. 

Rene-Thanks AnimeGirl20, and Falcon, shame on you. 

****Commercial****

Yugioh a musical battle  
_a girl___

"The name's Eagle."-Eagle introducing herself to Yugi

_And a journey that can only be done in _

"What is this?" Tristan asked lunging towards the girl.

_Song? A first of its kind on Fanfiction.net_

"How, we can't play musical instruments?"-Joey

_First, they have to learn the past of this ancient form of battle._

"Here Ra will teach you how to play…"-Eagle remarked as a huge man walked into the room

_And whom they will be fighting._

"That's Seto, Marik and Pegasus."-Yugi exclaimed looking at the picture behind them

_A battle so cool words don't do it justice_

"This is it Seto. Prepare for your defeat!"-Yami remarked as he ran onto the stage

_Coming spring of 2004. _

"That was cool Bakura."-Yugi exclaimed to the blushing Bakura

_With music provided by Evanescence, __Clay__Aiken__, __Madonna__, and more._

"How can you see into my eyes…"-Yami

**Yugioh a musical battle**

_All try but few succeed._

_***End Commercial***_

Rene-Shame on you. Poor Nami. She'll never want to come back now.*Realizes camera is back on* Oh hi and welcome back*Blushes* we're more than halfway through, so now Falcon; I guess it's time we introduced your guests. 

Falcon-Your right Rene. You know them as Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Yusake, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei off yu yu hakusho. Now get to know them as THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES. On drums, Kuwabara, guitars played by Kurama and Hiei, lead vocal, Yusake, other instruments and back up singers, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina.

Rene-Those of you how emailed us for the download it should be ready by now. You can play it now.

Falcon and Rene and Animegirl20 together-THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES

(Play Downloaded song)(Title of song is Light from within or Hikari no Naga de)*

Rene- well that's the end of this episode join us next month when we'll have Kurama and Hiei from yu yu hakusho here, And if you've got any questions. Comments, flames, or anything else you wish to talk to me about either leave a review or email me. 

Falcon- we may also have another special guest next month so be sure to email us. If there is a special guest, we'll send you the download. All questions and requests must be received by 12/20/03. Episode should air 12/31/03

AnimeGirl20: This AnimeGirl20 saying pleases review; see you next month and may you always have a happy day. *waves*

* correct the title if I'm wrong. Translating it is harder than I expected.

**a/n- all downloads are scanned for viruses before they leave my computer. If you get a virus because of one of my emails then I'm truly sorry. I'll run a virus scan as soon as you alert me to the virus.


	6. Episode 5 Kurama and Hiei

WELCOME TO THE ANIME TALK SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW YOUR HOST RENE CHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rene- Thank you Falcon, welcome to Anime Talk Show, Where your favorite characters come and talk to you. As you know last month, I said that Kurama and Hiei would both be here, and true to my word they are here today. First, I must thank you all for being so nice to Nami last month. It was very hard to get her here and time travel isn't easy. I'm happy to report that she made it back to her own time safely. However, enough with that. Falcon, what surprise do you have for us this month?  
  


Falcon-since its Christmas time. I have a special guest arranged. But I'll introduce you to them later.  
  


Rene- still trying to wrap it?  
  


Falcon-Nope. Just waiting for the end of the show.  
  


Rene- oh…… well since this is a long show and there's not much time let's get this started but after this quick Commercial  
  


  
****Commercial****  
Digimon- darkness' revenge   
in a world where no one cares for you  
*a girl is crying on her bed*  
where no matter what you'll always be a child  
*a phone rings*  
Eagle: "H-hello?"  
A voice: "tired of being treated like a child?"  
An answer will appear, but what can be done to save you from its own dangers.  
Eagle: "who are you?" screaming and looking around frantically  
would you dare to answer the phone?  
A cloaked figure: "there is a way."  
Dark Angemon: "then do it."  
Don't be afraid of the light.  
Koji: "we have to help her. Digievolution"  
Eagle: "Get away from me!"  
Koichi: "its okay we're her to help you." As he pins Eagle to the ground  
join in the fight to protect the worlds.  
Digimon- Darkness' revenge  
Coming January 1st 2004  
****End Commercial****  
  


  
Rene- welcome back. Falcon's disappeared but he said he'd be back (we don't need him any way) so now I'll start the show. I'm pleased to introduce to the show Kurama and Hiei from YU Yu Hakusho and The spirit detectives.  
  
*Kurama and Hiei walk out on to the stage. Fan girls scream for them. The world stops spinning and the sun stays overhead (okay maybe not the sun but the world stopped spinning) *  
  
Rene- Welcome to the show boys. I know you were just here last month. But we love you so much that we had to bring you back.  
  


Kurama-thank you Rene. It's nice to be back.  
  


Hiei-Hn  
  


Rene- come on Hiei can't you say anything else.  
*Hiei looks away *  
  


Kurama-this is usual Hiei. I wouldn't expect much else from him.  
  


Rene- Right…Anyway. Let's talk about some of the stories your involved in. the first story I want to talk about is the one called Kurama's past. Let's see the clip  
  


*Kurama's Past*  
"Kurama run!" a voice yelled sleepily above him.   
He looked up to see eagle's hands dangling over the branch. He climbed up the tree quickly. He sat down as best he could. She was asleep. She shivered a little as he sat there. He took off his coat and laid it on her. She moved a little under the warmth. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kurama.  
"You shouldn't be here, Shuichi." Eagle remarked  
"Don't lie to me. You're not really from around here are you?" Kurama asked slightly annoyed.   
Eagle flinched at the harshness of his words. "No, I'm not from around here. I'm from spirit world just like you. Please don't be mad at me. He'll find you and kill you if you get too angry." Eagle began to cry.   
Kurama's annoyance began to melt towards the girl. He pulled her in close. She stopped crying. Kurama stroked her back. She sunk into him as he rubbed after a few minutes she sat up straight. A scared _expression had replaced the calm one she had just had.  
"It seems I'm not alone around here." She said quickly. She jumped down out of the tree.   
Kurama followed. As he landed, a bullet took out the branch they had been sitting on. Kurama looked around trying to find where the shot had been fired, but he couldn't find it.  
"Don't waste your time trying to find it. Just run. Go where it's safe. I'll take care of the hunter." Eagle yelled as she began to run off in the direction Kurama had come earlier.  
"Eagle wait!" Kurama yelled as he chased off after her. She was quicker than he was. The only one who could possibly match her speed was Hiei and he was probably on the other side of the forest.   
*End Clip*  
  


Rene- okay talk. What's the point of the story?  
  


Kurama-well, it focuses on a point in my past where I lead a group of thieves. Eagle was one of the demons in the group and she's quite young. Only a few hundred years old.  
  


Rene- so what's with the demon hunter?  
  


Kurama-well being the master thief I am I've made many enemies. This guy for one. He shot me and I was forced to take refuge on Earth. He wants to finish the job he started.   
  


Rene- Hiei what was the mission Koenma sent you on?  
  


Hiei-Why should I tell you, ningen?  
  


Rene- you know you could be nicer. I did invite you here.   
  


Hiei-Hn.   
  


Rene- okay…now let's look at the trilogy. Unfortunately we can only show the trailer so enjoy  
  


*Trailer for trilogy*  
Yu Yu Hakusho trilogy   
First there was star wars.  
Yusake: "This is stupid." As he walks into the airport.  
Then there was back to the future.  
Keiko: "Yusake will you get back here!" as she chased him through the airport.   
Now prepare for a new adventure  
Eagle: "She's been kidnapped." standing up to face Kurama.  
In a race to save the world.   
Amber: "GRANDFATHER!!!!!!!!" as an elderly man fell to his knees.  
Only one person can save us  
Amber: "YOKO, STOP THIS! LET GRANDFATHER BE," as she rushed towards the man.  
But can he remember his past to protect the future.  
Karasu: "Hard to take huh? She doesn't even remember you does she?" behind Yoko  
or will it be too much for him to take  
Amber: "what's with you? What do you want with me?" she screamed as she tried to pull away from Karasu.  
A trilogy for the new millennium.   
Eagle: "this isn't good. If he unleashes her power€¦"  
Yusake: "the world's screwed right?"  
Koenma: "no worse. Everything's screwed, and father won't be pleased."  
Will they be able to fix the inevitable?  
Botan: "there's a problem sir."  
Or will it be to late  
Koenma: "What!?"  
Find out or miss the adventure.  
Only available for a limited time  
The Yu Yu Hakusho trilogy featuring  
Lost demon tribe (part 1)   
Yu Yu Hakusho in America (Part 2)   
and the finale to the series  
Saving demon Amber (part 3)  
*End trailer*  
  


Rene- we can't really talk about this one but we can give you a quick overview. In story one, a certain white haired demon goes looking for a power only found in a small demon tribe on the border of spirit world and the human world. In story two, the white haired demon takes his human form and must protect the power from falling in to the wrong hands. In story three, he must search for the girl who holds that power and stop the destruction of the world. How's that for a quick overview. Now we'll take a quick break and when we come back questions from you and Animegirl20 and our present from Falcon.  
  


  
*Commercial*  
Legend of Zelda- eagle's journey  
the father  
Goron Elder: "Link has always been welcomed here and so will you." As he walks a girl into the cave  
the mother  
Impa: "Zelda only wants to protect you." To the upset little girl before her  
and their Daughter?  
Eagle: "I don't want to stay here." shouted at Impa  
But wait Link's nowhere to be found and Hyrule's in trouble again   
who will save them?  
Who else? Their daughter.  
Eagle: "Who are you?" as she watched the cloaked figure reappear before her.  
The figure: "I'm your Father." As he materialized in to Link  
Eagle: "No you're not."   
But is it to much for her to handle by herself. Or is she just like her father.  
Great fairy of magic: "oh little one let me heal your wounds, and provide you with this elixir."  
Are you ready for the adventure?  
Legend of Zelda- Eagle's Journey  
Coming spring 2004  
  
*Title subject to change. Check author's bio for actual title*  
*End Commercial*  
  


Rene- welcome back. I'm very proud to say someone actually reviewed this story. So we'll start with her questions. *opens an envelope* wow talk about coincidence. This girls name is Rene like mine.*reads questions*  
Okay first question. What's it like visiting America?  
  


Kurama-America was fun. When we weren't filming the story, we visited the Capital. Mount rush more, and other cool land marks.  
  


Hiei-Hn  
  


Rene- Will you at least answer the questions?  
  


Hiei-fine *sarcastically* wee it was fun.  
  


Rene-*hits him over the head with a baseball bat* Baka  
Okay question 2. What's your favorite attack or weapon in battle?  
  


Kurama-my favorite is my rose whip.  
  


Hiei- *looks at Rene who still has baseball bat* um...my dragon of the darkness flame.  
  


Rene- sees it's not that bad. Okay question 3. How many songs have the spirit detectives performed?  
  


Kurama-in total we have made three CDs total song count is a little over 36.  
  


Rene- Question 4. Why did you guys stay with Yusake after maze castle?  
  


Hiei-Like I had a choice. The wimp Koenma made us.  
  


Kurama-it was part of our sentence. After maze castle, we saw a common goal and decided to work together.  
  


Rene- I see. Okay final question. What's Eagle really like?  
  


Kurama-she's really quite nice. In every story she's in she works very hard to keep it going.  
  


Hiei-yeah, what Kurama said.  
  


Rene- Thank you Rene for sending in the questions now we go to Animegirl20 to see what questions she has this month

AnimeGirl20- Hey everybody here I'm again Animegirl20. Today I'm going to ask questions to Hiei and Kurama.  *walk over to Hiei and Kurama* *faces Hiei* Ok Hiei here my questions to you

Question 1: Do you fear death?

Hiei- Death what is death? Of course not you baka ningen. I embrace it.

AnimeGirl20- Question 2: What do you enjoy doing most? 

Hiei- plotting my revenge against that annoying spirit detective.

AnimeGirl20- Question 3: *smirks* Do you now that Kuwabara is in love with your sister? 

Hiei- he what! I'll kill him. Where's he? *prepares to take off towards backstage. Kurama grabs him and ties him to the chair*

AnimeGirl20- Question 4: Do you like working with Yusake?

Hiei-*struggling to get free from ropes* of course not. He's a pathetic ningen. He's the only other thing keeping me from killing his also worthless friend. 

AnimeGirl20- Finale Question: Is Kurama the best partner you ever had?

Hiei- *death glares Kurama then smiles towards AnimeGirl20* I'll show you how much if you untie Me.*AnimeGirl20 unties Hiei. Hiei now released turns towards Kurama. He punches him in the cheek then maims him until he's a bloody pulp. Hiei runs off towards backstage where a scream is heard and the sound of crashing objects can be heard. Cameraman follows to show Hiei chasing Kuwabara who is trying desperately to stop the demon. Yusake shoots his reigun and Hiei falls forward out cold. Kurama ties him up with his rose whip and returns to the set and sits next to AnimeGirl20*

Kurama- I believe Hiei would have answered your question with an Hn, which is yes for him.

AnimeGirl20- Thanks a lot Hiei, *faces Kurama* now it's your turn Kurama here my questions to  

Question 1: Will you ever tell your mother the truth about who you really are?

Kurama- someday I may but not yet.

AnimeGirl20- Question 2: What kind of life do you want to live?

Kurama- a normal ningen life may be nice. 

AnimeGirl20- Question 3: Do you want to go back to your demon form or you enjoy being the way you are now?

Kurama- while I enjoy being ningen and learning about the human world, I do miss my demon form. I wish I could be both.

AnimeGirl20- Question 4: What kind of music do you listen to?

Kurama- I listen to all kinds. Right now, I'm listening to Alien ant farm.

AnimeGirl20- Finale Question: Do you like working in a team?

Kurama- yes. Although we seem to fight every so often, we do help each other. *crashes are heard backstage. A cameraman goes back stage only to be sent backwards. Hiei comes barreling onto the set.*

Kurama- Hiei please. I'll explain later.

*Hiei death glares at Kurama again then sits and sulks on the floor*

AnimeGirl20- It's be nice talk with both of you *shakes Hiei and Kurama hand* and before I go Hiei can you show me that extra eye that's hidden in your bandage. 

Hiei looks up at AnimeGirl20. He prepares to say something then looks over at Rene who is holding the baseball bat. Then at Kurama. He stands and removes his bandana. His purple eye opens and his body slightly glows purple.

AnimeGirl20- Wow!

Rene- now before we go to Falcon. We have a special message from Eagle.  
  


Eagle-Thank you Rene. I have been asked why so many commercials with the Yugioh a musical battle trailer. It's a new story that will be up next year. Under the same title.  
  


Falcon-Thank you Eagle. Now it's time for everyone's Christmas present. It's a special treat especially to all you who want the downloads. It's a trans-Siberian Orchestra songs called Christmas Canon enjoy.  
  
*Play song*  
  
Rene- well that's it for this Episode of Anime talk show. Come back next month when our guest will be *Hiei comes up from behind and hits her with the baseball bat. He knocks her out cold*  
  


Falcon- Rene are you okay *runs over and picks her up.*  
  


Rene-@_@ No daddy I don't want to go on the pony again.  
  


Falcon-Hiei I can't believe you. Now who's going to run the show next month?  
  


Kurama-how about you or Animegirl20?  
  


Rene- Daddy those people are scaring me.  
AnimeGirl20-*excited* Sure, I'd love to.  

Falcon-Okay then it's settled Animegirl20 will host next month I think Helia and Yami Helia were next months guests.

  
Eagle-Check back next month for more Anime Talk show. Don't forget to send in questions


	7. Episode 6 Heila and Yami Heila

Falcon-WELCOME TO THE ANIME TALK SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW HERE'S YOUR HOST ANIMEGIRL20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*audience applauses*

AnimeGirl20- *very excited* Thanks Falcon, welcome to the Anime Talk Show.  Where your favorite characters come and talk to you.  As you know your regular host Rene Chica won't be hosting the show this month because she ran into a accident with Hiei and his bat on last month show, so I AnimeGirl20 will be your host of this month show, isn't that neat.

*audience cheer*

AnimeGirl20- Ok! Now on this month show we have two very special guests.  Also, I have a big surprise in store for you later on in the show.      

*audience applauses*

AnimeGirl20- So now I'm proud to introduce to you my characters Heila and her other self Yami Heila. 

 *Heila and Yami Heila walk on stage. The audience goes wild.  Heila and Yami Heila wave to the audience as they take their sits.  

AnimeGirl20- Welcome to the show, girls.

Heila- We is glad to be here AnimeGirl20.

Yami Heila- That's right.

AnimeGirl20- Ok everyone let me tell you a little about Heila and Yami Heila.  Heila is the little Egyptian girl I told Yami about who possess another millennium item called the Millennium Locket and Yami Heila is the Heila's other self and lives in the locket; also know as the QUEEN OF EGYPT.

*audience clap*

AnimeGirl20- Alright, Heila lets talk about one of the stories you and Yami Heila star in.

Heila- *smiles* OK

AnimeGirl20- The story is "The Start of a New Destiny"

Yami Heila- Well in that story Heila and I are on a mission.

Heila- Yea! I make good friends with Yugi and the others, but I have to keep my real identity a secret.

AnimeGirl20- We has a clip; let's see it

**_Start of a New Destiny_**

Mr. Motou: So tell me Heila, do you play Duel Monsters.  
Heila: Yes I do, sir.

Mr. Motou: Are you good?

Heila: A little, I played Duel Monster in many places before I came to Domino City.

Mr. Motou: Who taught how to play?

Heila: My aunt taught me everything I need to about duel monster; she lives here in Domino City.

Yugi: Do you live with your aunt?

Heila: Yes

Mr. Motou: Well I would like to see how good you play, how about a having duel with my grandson Yugi right now. 

Heila: Sure!

Suddenly Heila felt a strange jolt go threw her body and she felt that she should leave instead.

Heila: Second thought, maybe another day I have to go home now.

Mr. Motou: Alright.

Yugi: Do you really have to go?

Heila: Yea, my aunt might be worrying about me.

Yugi: Ok! I'll see you tomorrow.

Heila: Yea. Well good-bye everyone see you tomorrow.

All: Bye!

Heila waves her hand good bye and leaves the shop. As Heila was walking home she realize their was a golden glow coming from her back pack, she open it and pick up her millennium locket in her hand and saw it glow.

Heila: Why is it glowing like this, ah I just realize that boy Yugi was wearing the millennium puzzle that my aunt told me about, could it be that my locket is reacting to the puzzle.

*end of clip*

AnimeGirl20- *excited* Ok we're going to commercial.  When we come back, we're going answer questions from viewers and then I'm going begin my big surprise.

Digimon- darkness's revenge

In a world where no one cares for you

*a girl is crying on her bed*

Where no matter what you'll always be a child

*a phone rings*

Eagle: "H-hello?"

A voice: "are you tired of being treated like a child?"

An answer will appear, but what can be done to save you from its own dangers.

Eagle: "who are you?" screaming and looking around frantically

Would you dare to answer the phone?

A cloaked figure: "there is a way."

Dark Angemon: "then do it."

Don't be afraid of the light.

Koji: "we have to help her. Spirit evolution"

Eagle: "Get away from me!"

Koichi: "its okay we're her to help you." As he pins Eagle to the ground

Join in the fight to protect the worlds.

**Digimon- Darkness's revenge**

(Applause from audience as the studio gets brighter)

AnimeGirl20- Welcome back.  As my surprise gets ready, I will read the questions from a viewer.  *opens an envelope* the viewer name is Jim. *read question*   

Don't be shy girls' ok question 1 what's the job that Heila and Yami Heila have to do?

Heila- Our job is to get back an item that was stolen from Egypt.

AnimeGirl20- Alright question 2 was Yami Heila queen to Yami Yugi?

Yami Heila- Well Yami Yugi and I were lovers and we were engaged to be married but I was queen of my own kingdom.

AnimeGirl20: Final question how did Heila meet Yami Heila? 

Heila: Well I found the Locket in a small golden chest.  When I touched the Locket, I could feel amazing powers coming from within it and then suddenly it opened and I saw Yami Heila and we became best friends,  So that's how I meet Yami Heila for the first time. *smiles at Yami Heila*

Yami Heila: *smile back and nod*

AnimeGirl20: *smiles* Wonderful

Falcon- Hey AnimeGirl20, your surprise is ready.

AnimeGirl20: Great!  Ok Heila and Yami Heila go back stage and get ready.

Heila and Yami Heila: Alright.  *head back stage* 

AnimeGirl20: I bet you all are wondering what the big surprise is.  *smiles and blushes* Well I asked Yami if he and his band could play on this month show.

(Flashback)

AnimeGirl20: *blushing* Oh, and I'll have Heila and Yami Heila sing a song for us.

(Falcon pulls her back out of Flashback)

Falcon- Their ready

AnimeGirl20- Alright! Ok everyone get ready.

* Yami and his band come on stage, along with Heila and Yami and the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang.*

Heila: *takes the mike* HEY! HOW YOU ALL DOING?

*audience goes wild*

Heila: For your enjoyment Yami Heila and I along with Yami and his band and my friends, Yugi and company.  We're going to sing one of the Yu-Gi-Oh theme songs.

It's called Shuffle.

*music begins and the audience clap*

Heila: Oh yea! Impatient about not being able to cross that step

The hardware is broken

And no answer comes out

Power and affection

If the balance isn't protected

You will get yourself lost

Heila: Who is being controlled?

Everyone: on the field

Heila: Told to 

Everyone: go away

Heila: But...    

Everybody: Selecting a road for an unseen tomorrow

Heila: Maybe it can't be done

Everybody: Close your eyes, what your heart can do

Definitely, just the cards

Heila: A miracle will be drawn

(Instrumental) 

Yami Heila: If you want to go, use all your strength

Increase your precious things

Forgetting the bad things

Yami Heila: Who has the invisible wounds?

Everybody: on the field

Yami Heila: It's an

Everybody: important power,

Yami Heila: So…

Everybody: Find the one sadness and strength

Yami Heila: Understand the pain, now

Everybody: Take your time, on anything

Yami Heila: So you can't run away

(Instrumental)

AnimeGirl20: *dancing next to Yami and Yugi on stage* *blushes and smiles*

Falcon: *dancing*

Everybody: The false people who make an unconcerned expression

Heila: There are many of them, now

Everyone: Close your eyes see with your heart, just the cards, and that is

Heila: A promise, yes! You are the winner

Everyone: On the unseen tomorrow,

Yami Heila: Excitement, maybe it can be done, ah! Discovered it

Everyone: Never lose! What your heart can do, definitely, just like cards

Yami Heila: A miracle will happen!

Heila: yea!  

Yami Heila: Ohhhh yea!

*The music is still going on*

AnimeGirl20: *arms around Yami and Yugi* Well this is the end of the show.  Join us next month when we have a new guest.

Falcon- And maybe by then Rene will be feeling better and ready to host.

AnimeGirl20: So until next month this is AnimeGirl20 sayings please review, keep on smiling, and may your days be sunny and bright.

(Cut to Rene's room)

Rene- oh my head! *holds head* what day is it? 

*Kurama walks over*

Kurama- it's February 2nd. 

Rene- what! Who's hosting the show?

Kurama- relax, Animegirl20 has it covered. She's doing a good job.

*Rene relaxes in to her chair.*

Kurama- now, we just need to know, who next month's guest is.

Rene- the guest? Yes …well how about…Eagle and Amber from Yu yu hakusho in America.

Kurama- wonderful. Now our viewers can ask questions to them. 

Disclaimer- for future reference, obviously Eagle McCloud doesn't own the Yugioh cast, yu yu hakusho cast, or any other character from any show that happens to come on to the show. She only owns the many reincarnations of Eagle, Rene, Falcon, and other original characters from her fics. Animegirl20 is the soul owner of Heila and Yami Heila. So don't complain.


	8. Episode 7 Eagle and Amber Part 1

WELCOME TO THE ANIME TALK SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND NOW YOUR HOST RENE CHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rene- Thank you. As you all know, I was out in January because Hiei hit me with my baseball bat of horror. I was out last month while still trying to recover from it, but it means that this month there will be two episodes. 

Falcon- I'm Glad you're feeling better. 

Rene- Thank you. I played some video games while I was out. I was playing Yugioh falsebound kingdom. It's a nice game. It's a strategy game like the board game 'risk' or 'strategy'. Any way I'm almost through it, and it is fun my favorite monster is still the blue eyes white dragon and blue eyes ultimate dragon. Today's guests are Eagle and Amber from Yu Yu hakusho in America. They also star in the Yu yu hakusho trilogy.

Falcon- Really?

Rene- Yes and I've been told that we have some news to pass along as well, but before we do that, we're going to take this quick break.

****Commercial break****

Yu yu hakusho trilogy  
First there was star wars.

Yusake: "This is stupid." As he walks into the airport.

Then there was back to the future.

Keiko: "Yuskae will you get back here!" as she chased him through the airport. 

Now prepare for a new adventure

Eagle: "She's been kidnapped." standing up to face Kurama.

In a race to save the world. 

Amber: "GRANDFATHER!!!!!!!!" as an elderly man fell to his knees.

Only one person can save us

Amber: "YOKO, STOP THIS! LET GRANDFATHER BE." as she rushed towards the man.

But can he remember his past to protect the future.

Karasu: "Hard to take huh? She doesn't even remember you does she?" behind Yoko

Or will it be too much for him to take

Amber: "what's with you? What do you want with me?" she screamed as she tried to pull away from Karasu.

A trilogy for the new millennium. 

Eagle: "this isn't good. If he unleashes her power…"

Yusake: "the world's screwed right?"

Koenma: "no worse. Everything's screwed, and father won't be pleased."

Will they be able to fix the inevitable?

Botan: "there's a problem sir."

Or will it be too late

Koenma: "What!?"

Find out or miss the adventure.

Only available for a limited time

The yu yu hakusho trilogy featuring

Lost demon tribe (part 1)

Yu yu hakusho in America (Part 2)

And the finale to the series

Saving demon Amber (part 3)

****End Commercial Break****

Rene- welcome back. Before we bring out our guests. Falcon has some news for us.

Falcon- I got an interesting email the other day. It was from our author. She said that there would be some changes in her story. One big change will be the change of names. She said that out of all her stories there are ten Eagles. She said only one will stay eagle and the other's will get new names. She also said that there are two Ambers and that one will be changed. I hope that all goes well in the name changes, and if any of our readers want to, they can email a name or leave one in a review.  

Rene- Thank you Falcon. Since it's a new month, we've decided to send you (the Reader) a nice present. So if you've left a review or emailed us here. You should receive it soon. We're also introducing a new segment to the show. It's tonight's top ten list. Let's open it up shall we.

Falcon- tonight's top ten list is brought to you by the bishounen of Yugioh, yu yu hakusho, rurouni Kenshin, Beyblade, Pokemon, Shaman King   

Rene- Tonight's category top ten ways to tell if your friend(s) are on the FBI's Most wanted list. Number 10

Yusuke- your friends have stolen from King Yama's safe and hiding in a forest.

Rene- Number 9

Ray- your friend's father is known to steal what he wants, and uses his son to help him realize his personal goals

Rene- number 8

Kenshin- your friend wears the symbol for 'bad' on his clothes.

Rene- number 7

Brock- your friends are constantly watching behind them even when their in a pitfall.

Rene Number 6

Yugi- your friend tried to kidnap your rival's brother.

Rene- Number 5

Malik- your friend believes that you are really a criminal and tries to rid you of the evil that makes you a criminal

Rene – Number 4

Kai- your friend cries as he tells you he can't be friends with you any more.

Rene Number 3

Yami Yugi- your friend follows you 3000 years into the future to try to steal your powers.

Rene Number 2

Sanosake- your friend wears a cross-shaped scar with pride on his cheek.

Rene- and the number one way to tell if your friend is wanted by the FBI

Bakura, Hiei, Kurama- your friend refuses to allow you to watch TV, out of his sight, and go to the post office.

(Audience applauds and laughs)

Rene- Alright when we return we'll have Eagle and Amber from yu yu hakusho in to talk with us. We'll be right back.

****Commercial Break****

Digimon- darkness's revenge  
in a world where no one cares for you

*a girl is crying on her bed*

Where no matter what you'll always be a child

*a phone rings*

Eagle: "H-hello?"

A voice: "tired of being treated like a child?"

An answer will appear, but what can be done to save you from its own dangers.

Eagle: "who are you?" screaming and looking around frantically

Would you dare to answer the phone?

A cloaked figure: "there is a way."

Dark Angemon: "then do it."

Don't be afraid of the light.

Koji: "we have to help her. Digievolution"

Eagle: "Get away from me!"

Koichi: "its okay we're her to help you." As he pins Eagle to the ground

Join in the fight to protect the worlds.

Digimon- Darkness's revenge

****End Commercial Break****

Rene- Let's bring out Eagle and Amber now.

*Eagle walks out first. She stops and goes back off stage. She returns with Amber wrapped in one arm. They smile and walk towards Rene's desk.*

Rene- welcome to both of you. I know we flew you along way out here, and it's early so thank you for being here.

Eagle- No problem Rene. We enjoy going places and there is a Major time difference from our home and here.

Amber- this is the only place we've gone together since yu yu hakusho in America.

Rene- you guys must really live in a secluded town. *Smiles* well let's talk about the yu yu hakusho trilogy for a moment. It starts with you, right Eagle.

Eagle-*nods* yes it starts in spirit world in a small village right on the border between spirit and living world. My village is the gatekeepers to spirit world.

Rene- Okay let's look at the first story of the series.

***Clip from story 1***

Yoko stared at her. His golden eyes seeming to stare into her soul. He lifted himself up only to be greeted with a swift kick that sent him back to the ground.

"I'M NOT DONE! MY GRANDFATHER RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE YOU. NOT ONLY THAT, HE RISKED THE WHOLE VILLAGE!" Eagle looked away from Yoko as he stood again "IF I EVER END UP IN THIS VILLAGE AGAIN, YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE HER IN ONE PIECE!" she yelled as she helped her grandfather up "NOW GO!" she finished walking away with her grandfather leaning on her slender shoulders.

The group that had formed to watch the fight began to thin. Leaving Yoko standing there. Blood trickled from his lip where Eagle had kicked him. A breeze picked up gently toying with his long white hair.

"Got away again huh?" a soft voice remarked bringing Yoko's attention back. 

He looked to his left quickly. A man stood there under a tree not far from him. His black hair flowed in the breeze. Yoko eyed him before turning and walking away from him, but he was hard to make out from the shadows

"Hard to take huh? She doesn't even remember you does she?" the man's voice remarked from behind him.

"What's it matter to you?" he asked stopping to turn to face the man, only to find that he was no longer under the tree.

"I simply wish to help you regain that which is rightfully yours. That's all." The man replied from behind him.

The man laid a hand on his shoulder. Yoko stirred under the touch and pulled away. 

"What do you want in return?" he asked turning quickly to grab the man. Again only to be greeted by nothing.

***End Clip***

Rene- so tell us what lead up to that confrontation between you and Yoko?

Eagle- well when I was younger, he had entered our village and tried to enter the living world. My grandfather confronted him and they began to fight. I ended up saving my grandfather and ending the fight until I was older and Yoko tried to enter the living world again.

Rene- interesting. Now let's see the clip from yu yu hakusho in America

***Clip from Yu yu hakusho in America***

"This isn't good!" Eagle yelled as she ran down a hallway and out in to the garden.

She searched franticly as she ran through. She wasn't any where around. 

"AMBER!" she yelled again as she raced towards the front door. "OH no!" she yelled again as she skidded to a stop in front of the doors.

The door was slightly open. Footsteps had sunken into the wet ground from where someone had been carrying something heavy. Eagle figured that Amber had been kidnapped and who ever it was wasn't in the Dojo any more. She looked around the doors hoping for more clues. 

"Eagle, what's wrong?" A concerned voice asked from behind her.

She turned around to see Kurama standing there. She found herself wiping away a few tears that had filled her eyes.

"She's been kidnapped." Eagle replied standing up to face him.

***End Clip***

Rene- I notice that you're crying in this clip. How close are you two?

Eagle- we are sisters in this one but we have a past that I can't quite tell you about, if I did I'd have to kill you.  
Amber- we are just that sisters. Nothing more.

Rene- all right now I turn this over to Animegirl20. Thanks for covering in January.

AnimeGirl20: *excited* Happy to do it Rene; I really enjoyed doing it and I'm glad to see that your ok. Hey everybody it me it's AnimeGirl20, how is everyone today?

(Audience cheers)

 AnimeGirl20: Alright. Today I will ask questions to the twin sisters EAGLE AND AMBER.

(Audience claps)

AnimeGirl20: *bright smile* Hey Eagle Hi Amber

AnimeGirl20: All right! Question 1 Eagle, Why are you all ways quick to pick a fight? 

Eagle: Why you wanna fight me? (Looks at Amber who shakes her head disapprovingly) I do it so my sister doesn't have to fight

AnimeGirl20: Question 2: Amber, Why are you always so quiet? 

Amber: Eagle generally says everything I think, and she's so protective of me. We rather resemble ying and yang.

AnimeGirl20: Question 3: what do you girls do for fun, and what kind of activities to you do?

Eagle: we fight and train in the dojo most of the time. 

Amber: when we're not doing that, we hang out at a river that runs through the property,

Eagle: and visit with friends

AnimeGirl20: Question 4: Amber, do you all way singing along with every song on the radio when you're in the van?

Amber*Blushes* Yeah. Eagle never shows it but she loves listening to me sing

Eagle (in her best Simon Cowell Voice) it's horrible

(Every one laughs)

AnimeGirl20: Question 5: Did you girls enjoy hung out with Yuskae and his friends, and what you think of them?

Amber: it was a blast. I enjoyed every minute of their visit. 

Eagle: it was great hanging them over. Except for the guy that kidnapped Amber.

Amber: but it helped you get closer to Kurama.

Eagle*blushes slightly* yes well that's beside the point

AnimeGirl20: Question 6: Eagle, do you have any special skills or powers?

Eagle: …

Amber: Oh, come on Eagle you know like your speed, your cool spirit arrow, and that cool mind thing.

Eagle: what she said.

AnimeGirl20: Question 7: what does Yoko have against you two?

Eagle: Yoko wanted my power in the first story. In the second, he's supposed to help protect Amber and me. Obviously doesn't work if there's another story and in the third, he struggles to save Amber.

AnimeGirl20: Question 8: Would you girls like hanging out with me after the show? *Smiles*

Amber: I'd love too. We can go eat ice cream, and play video games, and play Yugioh, and …

Eagle: Amber enough I think she gets it.

Amber: wicked, I was just getting to the good part.

AnimeGirl20: Final Question: How much do you girls care about each other?

Eagle: we care a lot for each other. We are very close

Amber: yeah it's that whole ying and yang thing. She cares and watches over me and I care and watch over her.

AnimeGirl20 I'm so happy to hear that. All right! *Shakes Eagle and Amber hand* It's been a delight talk with you girls and I hope someday we can hang out. Bye girls.

Falcon- I've got a question for you Amber. How fast are you?

Amber- I'm very fast. Very few things human, animal, or spirit can catch me.

Producer- Because of the length of this episode there will be more at the end of the month. Send in more questions if you got them. Till then remember to read and review because nothing's done other wise.

Author's note- next month the name changes take place. So please bear with me as the changes take to place. You will start to notice the changes slowly. Please have patience. Thank you all.


	9. Episode 8 Eagle and Amber Part 2

Welcome back to the ANIME TALK SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With your Host RENE CHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rene- Welcome back, I hope I didn't scare you all too bad by making you reread all the episodes so far. Now we are back and better than ever.

Falcon- I was afraid we were canceled.

Animegirl20- So was I.

Rene- Well, have no fear. We are back for good. Last time we had met, we were talking with Eagle and Amber from yu yu hakusho in America. Now let's pick up where we left off.

(Eagle and Amber walk on to the set and sit next to Rene)

Eagle-Hi again Rene,

Amber-Hi there,

Rene- Hello again, girls, now last time we talked, it was about the yu yu hakusho trilogy. Unfortunately, we only got to talk about the first two in the series. So tell us about part 3

Eagle-In part three, Kurama and the gang must revisit the demon village where it all started. It also sheds some light on his past when he must confront demons he had betrayed before he fell to earth.

Amber-It's also where I learn about the power I hold. Unfortunately, it's too powerful for me and it sends all of demon world, spirit world, and human world into chaos.

Rene- All right let's check out the clip and then we'll take a commercial break.

Clip

"Koenma, sir, we have a problem!" the blue ogre shouts as he runs into the office

"What is it ogre?" Koenma responds annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm afraid it's begun, sir."

"Not now!" Koenma replies spitting his pacifier out

"I'm afraid so sir. What should we do?"

"Pray ogre, pray."

in the demon village

"This can't be good." Yusake shouts as a yellow glow surrounds Amber. The wind has begun to pick up and is throwing limbs and rocks everywhere

"Yusake get down." Kurama yells as a tree limb flies towards him.

Yusake ducks the limb and looks over at Kurama.

"What are you doing?" he yells at the red haired boy

"What I should have done before." He replies as he starts to walk towards Amber

"AMBER!" Kurama yells bringing her attention to him. "STOP THIS NOW!"

End Clip

Commercial

**Mutant registration act**

_A father with a secret_

"You're wrong." Was all he said as he turned and walked out of the room.

_A daughter forced to hide_

**Eagle:** "No father you're wrong," silently as she closed her third eye.

_And a law that will tear them apart_

The senator sighed and followed the guard, Leaving Eagle in the hallway crying.

_Now he must learn that there must be more to protecting her than just words_

**Eagle:** "I can't ask you to endanger yourself." Walked past her father and towards Professor X

_He must be willing to sacrifice everything, or risk losing his daughter forever_

**Rogue:** "So what's your power?"

**Eagle:** "Just my ability to see the future and my third eye." As she walked past Rogue and down the hallway.

_Coming sometime 2004_

**X-men-Mutant registration act?**

_Title subject to change. Check author's bio to find actual story. _

End commercial

Rene- welcome back. Wow talk about an exciting story. The third part of the trilogy sounds great. I can't wait to find out what happens

Falcon- Me either.

Rene- All right let's open up the Question and Answer section

Falcon- Questions, questions, everyone has questions.

Answers, answers, who has the answers?

It's time for questions and answers.

Rene- All right, first question, goes to you Eagle,

Eagle-Okay, shoot.

Rene- In the second part of the trilogy (yu yu hakusho in America) what was worse, losing Amber or losing your Grandfather?

Eagle- Both were equally hard, but because grandfather was only there as a decoy, it wasn't so bad. So losing Amber was the worst.

Rene- Okay, Amber, what would you rather have done different in part 2 if you could do it over again.

Amber- Wished for a chance to use the swords. They are so cool.

Falcon- Eagle, in part one, you told Yoko to never return. Did you mean it?

Eagle- Of course I did, then. Now I think I really didn't. I mean he was almost like a brother to me when I was younger.

Falcon- Amber, of all the battle scenes you've now been apart of. Which was your favorite? Which was your least favorite?

Amber- My favorite was where I had to fight with the bad guy for the first time. My least favorite was fighting Kurama. That rose whip hurts.

AnimeGirl20- Amber, is there away for you to be able to control your hidden power?

Amber- the only way to control my power is to have Eagle with me. If there is any other way, it's a secret and no one's talking yet.

AnimeGirl20- Eagle, can you say that you're faster than Hiei or just he's equal?

Eagle- I'm actually really close to being his equal. He is just that slight bit faster.

AnimeGirl20- Amber, if you could have any wish what would it be?

Amber- any wish, to have a giant ice cream sundae with all the toppings…

Eagle- Ice cream, how can you still want ice cream? You just had twelve bowls.

Amber- I like ice cream. You can never have too much. (Sticks tongue out)

AnimeGirl20- Eagle, in Kurama's past what were your feelings towards Kurama?

Eagle- when I first found him I was relieved to see that he was alive. Then when he told me he'd rather stay here, I was upset. Then I realized how much I really did love him.

AnimeGirl20 – I see. Well it's been nice talking with you girls again (shakes Amber and Eagle hand) Take care girls and have a wonderful day.

Falcon-We now have a special treat for you. Since Yugioh musical battle has started, we've invited them over to play, so let's welcome Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura to the studio

(A curtain raises and shows them at their instruments)

(Tea's Piano solo)

Bakura-There was a man

A lonely man

Who lost his love

Through his indifference

(Joey joins in on the drums, somewhere strings join in.)

A heart that cared

That went unshared

Until it died

In his silence

And solitaire's the only game in town

And every road that takes him

Takes him down

And by himself, it's easy to pretend

He'll never love again

And keeping to himself

He plays the game

Without her love,

It always ends the same

While life goes on around him every where

He's playing solitaire

Another day

A lonely day

So much to say

It goes unspoken

And through the night

His sleepless nights

His eyes are closed

His heart is broken

(Tristan and Yugi join in on the guitars)

And solitaire's the only game in town

And every road that takes him

Takes him down

And by him it's easy to pretend

She's coming back again

And keeping to him self

He plays the game

Without her love, it always ends the same

While life goes on around him every where

He's playing solitaire

A little home

Goes up in smoke

Just up goes

Goes without saying

Solitaire

(Audience goes wild as Bakura holds the note)

And by himself, it's easy to pretend

He'll never love again

Oh and keeping to himself he plays the game

Without her love,

It always ends the same

While life goes on around him every where

He's playing solitaire

(Instrumental)

Solitaire

(Instrumental)

Solitaire

(music fades)

Rene- That's it for this month next time we will have…

Falcon- Every one's favorite CEO

Animegirl20, Rene, and Falcon- SETO KAIBA!


	10. Episode 9 Interview with Seto Kaiba

WELCOME TO THE ANIME TALK SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND NOW YOUR HOST, RENE CHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Audience goes wild)

Rene- Thank you thank you. It's been a while and we're still on the air. Tonight we have Seto Kaiba on the show.

(Audience goes wild)

Rene- Guess I should have him one more often. We also have a song for you from Yugioh the Movie.

(Audience goes wild again)

Rene- Wait a minute.

(sees a flashing sign that says 'go wild')

Rene- I see the problem

(goes over and hits the sign with a baseball bat, effectively destroying the sign.)

Rene- Okay we also have a top ten list tonight.

Falcon- How'd we manage to get Seto Kaiba again?

Rene- Well I have a clip showing how I got Seto to agree.

(fade to a clip)

A black car pulls up to Kaiba corps doors with the initials ATS

A door opens and out steps Rene Chica. She's wearing a dark suit and dark sunglasses. She looks up at the building

"Right, here goes."

Rene starts up the steps of Kaiba corp.

switch to Seto's executive office

"No I will not sponsor some low grade tournament." click

"Mister Kaiba, there's a Miss Rene Chica to see you."

"Tell her to go away."

"Yes sir"

A few seconds later, the door to his office blows off.

"Seto, We don't take go away as an answer." Rene tells him

Seto presses the security call button on his desk only it doesn't work.

"I'm from the Anime Talk Show and you Mr. Kaiba are our next guest."

"That's too bad, because I'm not going to be there."

"Oh yes you will. I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Rene pulls out a tranquilizer gun and fires it at Seto.

"Good night Seto Kaiba."

Seto goes out cold.

(End Clip)

(behind stage in a dressing room)

"Let me out of here." Seto shouts from the wheelie chair he's tied to,

(switch back to Rene)

Falcon- I see. You do realize you just kidnapped the head of a major corporation.

Rene- So. Actually, I have the brainwash machine ready for after this episode. Right now, though, we're going to go to a commercial break, and when we come back our top ten list.

(commercial)

**INUYASHA's Sister's Plan?  
**birds are chirping,

**Kagome:** "INUYASHA!"

_A plan is ready to be set in motion._

**Fox:** "Show yourself or prepare to die." 

_However, what will happen if it succeeds_

**Meyoga: **"She is lord Inuyasha's sister. She is a full demon the first even before Sessomerou. She controls the water elements."

_What could happen could affect every thing they've ever known_

**Inuyasha:** "no one will be safe. Not even your time." as he turned toward Kagome.

The prince began to laugh. So did the voice that was behind Kagome

_How can you defeat your own sister who has a grudge against you?_

**Fox:** "What? What has he ever done to me? He was born that's what!"

_Will they succeed and save the world._

**Kagome:** "Good luck." as she slid to the floor.

_Or are we doomed?_

**Fox:** "You know you can't hurt me, Inuyasha. Even father couldn't hurt me." Smirked at the half demon.

_Coming to your computer screen each month._

**Inuyasha's sister's plan?**

_How would you survive?_

(End Commercial)

(Audience applauds as the set brightens)

Rene- Welcome back, Okay let's open up our top ten list tonight.

Falcon- Top ten, top ten

What's the top ten?

Here goes our top ten.

Rene- tonight's top ten list is 'Top ten least popular Halloween candies

Number 10- Bit-O-Squirrel

Number 9-Poisonettes

Number 8-Good n' Sweaty

Number 7-Middlefinger

Number 6-Della Reese's pieces

Number 5-Clam Duds

Number 4-Baby Ruth Bader Ginsburg

Number 3-Gummy Marrow

Number 2-Ken Burst

And our number 1 least popular Halloween candy-Osmond Joy

Rene- With the premier of Yugioh the movie only a few weeks ago we sent our newest member out into the field to the premier. Please welcome Fox McCloud

(Fox enters from the right the audience applauds)

Rene- Welcome Fox. So what was it like at the premier?

Fox- I loved it unfortunately it was standing room only and I didn't get to see it that day. It wasn't until yesterday that I had a chance to see it.

Rene- Well I believe we have some footage of the premiere. Let's check it out.

(Footage from premiere)

Fox- I'm fox McCloud and I'm standing out side of Madison square gardens where they are showing Yugioh the Movie. Unfortunately, we couldn't get in, because someone forgot to reserve us a spot in this standing room only crowd. Therefore, we're stuck watching the front of the building. Oh, look a limo has just pulled up. Who could be inside?

(door to black stretch limo opens up)

(out steps Yugi and Yami)

Fox- Oh It's Yugi and Yami, the two 'bad' boys of the series let's see if we can get them to talk to us

(turns and waves at Yugi and Yami. Yugi looks and walks over)

Fox- Hi, Yugi, and wow it's so cool getting to meet you in person. So I have to know, what's it really like working on the same set with Yami?

Yugi- You know he's a nice guy. We hung out a lot after the days takes and even dueled a couple times.

Fox- Does it feel strange when he takes over your body or do you even notice?

Yugi- Really we don't change, like you see on screen, it's actually all done in editing.

(Yami walks over)

Fox- Wow look it's Yami. I can't believe I'm talking with the other most popular character. What was it like working on your first American movie together?

Yami- It was interesting; it took several months for them to film everything.

Yugi- It was fast on set. Normally with the TV show, we can take our time but on a movie set, it's a rushed job.

Fox- Thanks guys, I'll see you later I'm sure.

(several more celebrities walk by as Yugi and Yami start to walk away)

Fox- Look its Halley Berry, and Tom Cruise. It's even Jim Carey, Drew Berrymore, and there goes Seto Kaiba.

(short time later after all the celebrities are inside)

Fox- Well that's it for me let's see if we can sneak a peek at the movie.

(sneaking up to the door.)

(inside it is dark, the stone tablet with Yami and Seto is on the screen)

"They did battle with magic and monsters for riches and glory. From these shadow games erupted a war that threatened to destroy the world…"

(security guard walks up)

Guard- I'm afraid you'll have to leave. With out a pass you can't see this.

Fox – But I'm with the press.

Guard- Sorry rules are rules

Fox- Well I guess that's it for us. Night folks.

(end footage)

Rene- Wow sounds like you were enjoying yourself.

Fox- I was until the movie started. I have you to thank for that.

Rene- Me, that sounds like something you'll have to take up with Eagle not me.

Fox- I am not talking to my sister. Are you crazy? You know what she's like.

Rene- I know. Okay when we get back we'll have Seto Kaiba up here in the hot seat. So hurry back

(shot of Kaiba still tied up in the dressing room. He's now gagged.)

(commercial)

Yu yu hakusho trilogy  
_First there was star wars._

**Yusake:** "This is stupid." As he walks into the airport.

_Then there was back to the future._

**Keiko:** "Yusake will you get back here!" as she chased him through the airport.

_Now prepare for a new adventure_

**Eagle**: "She's been kidnapped." standing up to face Kurama.

_In a race to save the world. _

**Amber:** "GRANDFATHER!!!!!!!!" as an elderly man fell to his knees.

_Only one person can save us_

**Amber: **"YOKO, STOP THIS! LET GRANDFATHER BE." as she rushed towards the man.

_However, can he remember his past to protect the future?_

**Karasu:** "Hard to take huh? She doesn't even remember you does she?" behind Yoko

_Or will it be too much for him to take_

**Amber:** "what's with you? What do you want with me?" she screamed as she tried to pull away from Karasu.

_A trilogy for the new millennium. _

**Eagle: **"this isn't good. If he unleashes her power…"

**Yusake:** "the world's screwed right?"

**Koenma: **"no worse. Everything's screwed, and father won't be pleased."

_Will they be able to fix the inevitable?_

**Botan:** "there's a problem sir."

_Or will it be too late_

**Koenma:** "What!?"

_Find out or miss the adventure._

_Only available for a limited time___

**The yu yu hakusho trilogy** featuring

**Lost demon tribe** (part 1)

**Yu yu hakusho in ****America** (Part 2)

_And the finale to the series___

**Saving demon Amber** (part 3)

(end commercial)

Rene- Okay let's welcome out the president of Kaiba corps. And the creator of the duel disk, Mr. Seto Kaiba

(Seto walks in with a disdainful look. He glares at Rene than sits down)

Rene- Gee Kaiba, lighten up. Once this is over you can go home and forget this ever happened

Seto- You realize once you air this you'll be arrested for kidnapping.

Rene- Yeah but are you going to remember what happened?

Seto- glares

Rene- Thought so. Okay so tell us about the movie.

Seto- Why should i?

Rene- pulls out remote control see this?

Seto- Yeah

Rene- Well while you were a sleep we slipped a little electronic collar on you. Therefore, when you don't cooperate we shock you.

(Seto looks at the remote)

Rene- Oh and don't think if you get this remote from me that you're safe, because you see Eagle has the other remote and it's set even higher than this one. Understand?

Seto- What do you want? Money?

Rene- Seto this is a very well financed program. We don't need money. All you have to do is answer a couple questions then you're free to go.

(Seto glares at Rene then nods)

Rene- Okay, so clip first, tell us about the new story that you star in.

(Clip)

"Can you get Pegasus to show you where the card is?" he asked the girl, who was sitting on the bed in the guest room.

"It's possible. Why?" she asked looking closer at him,

"Good I'll make all the preparations. I want you to get me that card." Seto remarked as he walked out the room to go make a phone call.

As he reached the office, he picked up the phone. He dialed in Pegasus's number. To his surprise, Croquet picked up the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Croquet answered

"Hello Croquet. Where is Pegasus?" Seto asked not wanting to waste any time

"He's stepped out for a moment."

(End clip)

Rene- Interesting, now all you have to do is answer a few questions. (Rene's finger is hovering rather close to the button. Seto gulps then nods) Now first question, what was it like working on the movie?

Seto- It was hard but they assured me I would receive the rarest cards for taking part in it.

Rene- What happened to the old purple trench coat?

Seto- I turned it into my new coat after I lost to Pegasus on duelist kingdom

Rene- I know you're obsessed with blue eyes white dragon but why a dragon plane?

Seto- Why not. At least you know it's me flying overhead.

Rene- Do you still see Joey as a mutt, or has he finally earned your respect?

Seto- That mutt, He'll never be a true duelist.

Falcon- Why did you agree to the group with Anubis?

Seto- I didn't realize Anubis was there.

Falcon- Did you realize the pyramid of light was draining your energy in the movie, or Was it just a special effect?

Seto- It was real. It felt strange having my energy being drained as the duel continued

Falcon- You are so obsessed with power, why not just give up on Yugi and duel some one more in your own league.

Rene- That's not a question.

Falcon- Sorry, Okay how about this one. When you challenged Pegasus in the movie, did it occur to you that maybe he didn't know about the pyramid of light?

Seto- No. Pegasus likes to keep the good cards to himself.

AnimeGirl20: Did you join Anubis because you felt he could give you the power to defeat Yugi?

Seto- If I had known Anubis was there in the first place I probably wouldn't have joined him. I don't need anyone's help to defeat Yugi.

AnimeGirl20: In the movie, do you finally realize that Yugi is a better duelist than you or you will keep trying to defeat him?

Seto- For the time being I suppose he's better but I'm still a much better looking duelist cringes from a zap of electricity

Rene- Sorry slipped cheesy smile

AnimeGirl20: Do you finally believe that the millennium items are real or you still think it's all a trick?

Seto- It's still a trick. Those trinkets are useless.

Rene- Okay last commercial for this episode and when we come back we have a special musical guest from Yugioh the Movie

(commercial)

Yu-Gi-Oh Music Videos

AnimeGirl20: Hey AnimeGirl20 here to tell you to check out my show called Yu-Gi-Oh Music Videos. We are sponsored by Kaiba's Corporations and the Anime Talk Show hosted by Rene Chica.

Clare: You'll get to see all your favorite songs like Genki no Shawaa

Genki No SHAWAA

_Chibi Heila: FURASUKO KIRAKIRA suru_

Anna: and Wild Drive

Wild Drive _Yami and Yugi: I Ride, White Line no ue o OH, OH, OH,_

_Sit down shinrai shiteru basho de OH, OH, OH,_

_I ride on top of the white line oh, oh, oh_

_Sit down, to that place I trust oh, oh, oh_

AnimeGirl20: and much more

Anna: You also get to see them perform.

Genki No SHAWAA

_(Chibi Heila dances along with Yugi and his friends)_

_Everyone: Genki no SHAWAA_

_The shower of happiness_

AnimeGirl20: So please be sure to come and check out Yu-Gi-Oh Music Video where we go beyond the imagination.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Music Videos**

Appearing now at AnimeGirl20

(end commercial)

Falcon- Okay fresh off the soundtrack to Yugioh the Movie

It's Jan Band Frederik performing 'How much Longer'

(Guitar solo)

(Drums pick up)

I'm stuck

Inside

Can't get this done

Wish I could hide

This scene is really such a pain

I just

Can't see

How this is any use to me

This work is driving me insane

All I really want is to get away

/Get out of my town hey/

How much longer

Till I'm done

How much longer

Wanna feel the sun

How much longer

I can't wait

How much longer

Till I can play that game

It's on

My mind

I think I'm running out of time

This wait is more than I can take

That clock

Is slow

It's never gonna let me go

This time I need more than just a break

All I really want is to get away

/Get out of my town hey/

How much longer

Till I'm done

How much longer

Wanna feel the sun

How much longer

I can't wait

How much longer

Till I can play that game

How much longer

Till I'm done

How much longer

Wanna feel the sun

How much longer

I can't wait

How much longer

Till I can play that game

Until I go again

Got a dueling when

I can have my time to play

(Guitar)

/Get out of my town hey/

/Get out of my town hey/

How much longer

Till I'm done

How much longer

Wanna feel the sun

How much longer

I can't wait

How much longer

Till I can play that game

How much longer

Till I'm done

How much longer

Wanna feel the sun

How much longer

I can't wait

How much longer

Till I can play

How much longer till I can play that game

I want to play that game

(Music Fades)

Rene- That's it for this month, Next time we'll have Maximillian Pegasus and a Special appearance by Ryou Bakura

Falcon- And we'll have another special musical guest.

AnimeGirl20: AnimeGirl20 here sayings see you all next month and just keep on believing in yourself and your friends blows kiss Bye Bye waves


	11. Episode 10 Ryou and Pegasus

Falcon- Welcome to the Anime Talk Show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now you're Host Rene Chica!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rene- Who would have thought Christmas was only three weeks away. Today however we have a nice surprise lined up but more on that later, for now, let's say hi to Fox, who has a list of items that you may want this season

Fox- Hey, it's me and I finally got to watch all of Yugioh the movie. Couldn't believe the theaters would be so packed. Wish I had know about this first item though, it would have saved me some time at the box office

_Walks over towards a copy of Yugioh the movie _

This is sure to be top priority on everyone's list this year. Since it's been out less than a month I can only assume that they will be gone within the week.

_Picks up a couple of packs of cards_

We all know what these are by now. In addition, everybody in America is trying to get their hands on them. With the release of a new series and the movie, it's hard to find these things.

Of course, who could forget to get this for the aspiring writer in the house? _Points to a stack of Yugioh notebooks and pencils_, I don't know any school kid that wouldn't be pleased with these under the Christmas tree. Well that's it for now. See you next time.

Rene- All right because this is a Christmas special. We won't have any commercials this month. So let's welcome Maximillian Pegasus to the show.

_Pegasus walks onto the set. Falcon plays the funeral march as Pegasus walks over_

Pegasus- Hello Rene I'm so glad you let me on the show.

Rene- We're glad to have you,_ glares at Falcon,_ so tell me what you've been doing?

Pegasus- Really I haven't been doing much. The movie was the last thing I did so it's been somewhat slow.

Rene- What's this I hear you have a part in an upcoming fic?

Pegasus- I don't know how much I can say but yes, I do have a part in an upcoming fic.

Rene- So what was it like working with Yugi and Seto?

Pegasus- Quite interesting, both are good friends off the set.

Rene- Great, All right, right now let's goes out into the street where Ryou Bakura is. Hello Ryou are you there?

_Cuts to a camera outside where Ryou Bakura is standing clutching a microphone._

Ryou- Yes I'm here.

Rene- So what are we doing tonight?

Ryou- Tonight we are playing guess the present.

Rene- So you have a present there and you're going to have someone try to guess what it is?

Ryou- That's right.

Rene- Okay can we get a shot of the Present. _Camera swings around and focuses on a big brightly covered box. It's about4 feet by 4 feet and stands about 5 feet. _Okay so we all know that all children no matter how old love to shake a gift under the tree and guess what it is. Since obviously you can't lift this box they have to guess what is in it by any other means possible, Right Ryou?

Ryou- That's right I have three people here who are going to try to guess what is in the box.

Person one- _walks over to the box and pushes it a little. The box gives slightly but only moves half an inch. _

Ryou- Keep it to yourself we'll see who guesses right after all three of you go.

Person two- _walks over and feels the box. It's colder outside so the box is cold. She then leans over and sniffs satisfied she returns to the group._

Person three- _walks over and knocks on the box. The sound is very deep, indicating something big. Then lifts one end of the box and drops it the box rattles as it lands. Satisfied returns to the group_

Ryou- Okay so let's see who the closest, Person one?

Person one- Going by how heavy the box is and the fact that when person three knocked on it and lifted it up and it rattled I'd say it's a…box of clothes with jingle bells.

Ryou- Okay. Person two?

Person two- I wouldn't say a box of clothes with jingle bells I'd say something more like a box of perfume by the gallon with a couple small glass spritz bottles.

_Ryou nods his head_

Ryou- Person three?

Person Three- You know I think they're both stupid. I think there is a TV in there. The jingle was the insides vibrating.

Ryou- All right, so Person one thinks it's a box of clothes with jingle bells. Person two thinks it's a box of perfume and Person three says a TV.

Rene- Clothes, perfume, or a TV, Hmm, I'm going with person three, Falcon?

Falcon- I think I'm going to have to say it's a box with a puzzle in it like the millennium puzzle.

Animegirl20- I'd say that the box contains those lovely snow globes.

Rene- All right so Ryou what is it.

Ryou- Let's opens the Present!

_Box falls apart at the seams revealing the gift inside. It's a bunch of snow globes with characters from different anime's inside. They're stacked like a pyramid. There's one with Yugi and Yami on top of the pyramid._

Ryou- Animegirl20 was right. but we do have gifts for you three. you each get a snowglobe with the Anime Talk Show logo held up by Yugi and Yami. thanks for playing.

Rene-Okay Ryou get in here. You have until the end of our musical guest

Ryou- All right, _turns to the people from the present guess; _I hope you folks have a nice Christmas. _Then runs in to the studio_

Falcon- Okay our Musical guest tonight is

**_Where are you Christmas? from the Grinch_**

Orchestra playing softly

Piano joins in then the orchestra fades

Tea-Oh!

Piano plays a soft melody

Tea-Hmm…

Where are you Christmas?

Why can't I find you?

Why have you gone away?

Orchestra picks up

Where is the laughter?

You used to bring me?

Why can't I hear music play?

My world is changing

I'm rearranging

Does that mean that Christmas

Changes too?

Country type rhythm

Where are you Christmas

Do you remember?

The one you used to know

I'm not the same one

See what the time has done

Is that why you have let me go?

Oh

Christmas is hear

Everywhere

Oh

Christmas is here

If you care

Oh

If there is love

In you heart and your mind

You will feel like Christmas all the time

Oh

I feel you Christmas

I know I found you

You never fade away

Oh

The joy of Christmas

Stays here inside us

Fills each and every heart with

Love

Where are you Christmas?

Fill your heart with love

Mmm…

Music Fades

Rene- All right let's welcome Animegirl20 to the show.

_Animegirl20 walks on to the set and wave to the_ _crowd._

Rene- Hey girl it's been a while. So what have you been up to?

Animegirl20- _(smiles)_ Hey Rene-girl, well I been hosting a new show called Yu-Gi-Oh music video. This show is sponsored by Kaiba's Corporations and the Anime Talk Show. It's really a great show and we hope you all will check it out.

Rene- Well let's get down to the question time.

Today's questions are for Pegasus and Ryou Bakura.

My first question is for both of you, are you guys related somehow?

Ryou- What?! No!

Pegasus- interesting question, it's possible I suppose

Ryou- What?! No, absolutely not, we are NOT related.

Falcon- So Ryou, I notice you don't show up in the series much, what happened?

Ryou- I went back home to visit with my sister and family. I even went on vacation with them to America

Rene- Of all the seasons, which season is your favorite to watch Pegasus? Ryou?

Pegasus- My favorite is probably the second season where I duel Yugi and Kaiba.

Ryou- Probably the Lost seasons. I got a chance to kick Yugi's butt in a game other than duel monsters

AnimeGirl20: Hey Everyone I'm back AnimeGirl20. How have you all been? Good I hope. Well first, I'm going to ask questions to the creator of duel monsters MAXIMILLIAN PEGASUS. _(Turns to Pegasus)_

AnimeGirl20: Hey! Pegasus how is everything?

Pegasus- Bonjour, Every thing is great.

AnimeGirl20: Great to hear, Ok my first question is how does it feel to be the Creator of Duel Monsters?

Pegasus-It has been a dream. However, not one that went the way I had planned

AnimeGirl20: Have your dueling skill improve since you loosed the Millennium Eye?

Pegasus- Unfortunately I retired from duel monsters shortly after my defeat at duelist kingdom

AnimeGirl20: What is your favorite thing(s) to do in you spare time?

Pegasus- Drink wine spritzers, watch the ducks from my lounge chair, and watch my favorite Cartoons

AnimeGirl20: Do you really like watching cartoons and reading comics?

Pegasus- I do love my cartoons and comics. I only wish there was more time in the day for them

AnimeGirl20: What was it like in Egypt? And where did you stay when you were there?

Pegasus- Egypt, it was wonderful, A little hot during the day and cold at night but wonderful. I may return there one day. I stayed in a hotel off the Nile. It reminded me of the great pyramids and where the pharaohs must have lived in.

AnimeGirl20: Thank you Pegasus it was nice talking with you _(shakes Pegasus hand)_

Pegasus- My pleasure.

AnimeGirl20: Ok now I'll ask the holder of the Millennium Ring RYOU BAKURA. _(Sits_ _next to Ryou)_

AnimeGirl20: Hey Ryou what's up?

Ryou- Not much.

AnimeGirl20: Ok! First question, have you gotten long with Yami Bakura who?

Ryou- No we still fight. He still wins. Eagle is showing me ways to defend myself.

AnimeGirl20: Does Yami Bakura know that one of Yugi's friends holds another Millennium Item?

_(A light shines from Ryou's millennium Ring and Bakura appears.)_

Bakura- Which one? Let me at them.

Rene- Hey we didn't invite you. Bring Ryou back.

_(A light shines again and Ryou is back)_

Ryou- I would have to say he didn't know until now.

AnimeGirl20: Did you have fun hanging out with Yugi and his friends at Duelist Kingdom?

Ryou- It was a lot of fun being with Yugi and the gang. Especially when we were trapped inside the tunnel

AnimeGirl20: _(chuckles)_ How in the world did that skeleton get on you when you were left behind by the others in that cave?

Ryou- Bakura did it. He took over and placed the skeleton on me then returned me back to normal. I didn't even realize he had done it.

AnimeGirl20: Why do you talk British if you're Japanese?

Ryou- I moved here from Britain when I was having trouble with the ring back when I would play games and the people I played with would be come unconscious.

AnimeGirl20: Does any of Yugi's friends make fun of your accent?

Ryou- Occasionally, Joey and Tristan are probably the worst.

AnimeGirl20: Do you like to duel or you just like watching Yugi and Joey duel because in Duelist Kingdom you knew a lot about it.

Ryou- I love to duel and I love to watch Yugi and Joey duel. I suppose it's because I've always loved games and I know almost everything about them.

AnimeGirl20: Well Ryou it was wonderful talking with you _(shakes Ryou hand)_ Take care!

Ryou- Thank you and you take care as well. (_Leans over and gives her a kiss, animegirl20 blushes)_

Rene- That's all we have this time join us next time when we hijack…um…I mean fly to Florida and kidnap…whoops…um…talk with some of our past guest as they enjoy their holiday. That includes Yugi, Yami, Heila, Yami Heila, Seto, Pegasus, and Ryou Bakura.

Falcon- Sorry I'm on vacation then so there's no musical guest.

Animegirl20: Well one again this is AnimeGirl20 saying Happy Holidays to all and all a Merry Christmas. _(Waves bye to all)_

_Disclaimer- I own squat. The only thing I own is Rene, Falcon, and Fox. All other characters are owned by others. No one was harmed in the making of this fic. Except maybe Animegirl20_


	12. Episode 11 Vacation Time Part 1

Welcome To the Anime Talk Show!  
Tonight's Guests are, Yugi and Yami Motou, Ryou Bakura, Maximillian Pegasus, Seto Kaiba, Hiei, Kurama, Eagle and Amber McCloud, Heila and Yami Heila Ishtar, and Nami!  
Now here's Your Host, Rene Chica!

(Rene appears on the screen with a beach scene behind her.)

Rene- Welcome everyone! Tonight, as you all know, we have kidnapped our entire past guest and are giving you all a chance to ask them more questions. We are on location in Florida, and everyone is enjoying the sunshine.

(Camera swings around to all the guests.)  
(Yami Heila, Heila, and Kurama are all out in the waves splashing water at each other. Hiei is sitting under an umbrella watching the trio in the water. Ryou, Yugi and Yami are building a sand pyramid. Seto and Pegasus are locked in a duel. Nami is in meditation. Eagle and Amber are sunbathing.)  
(Camera swings back to Rene)

Rene-but first things first we have some commercials to take care of and when we come back we'll start talking to all our guests.

_Commercial  
End Commercial_  
(Rene appears again with a roulette wheel next to her. On the wheel are all the guests' names.)  
Rene- Welcome back, All right let's see who we get first. (She spins the wheel and drops a ball on the board. The board begins to slow and eventually stops on Nami) All right its little Nami from 'a Demon's Journey'

(Fox appears outside beside Nami. She bends over and touches Nami's shoulder. Nami grabs Fox's hand and throws her to the sand. Then takes out her sword and points it at Fox. Stunned, Fox shakes her head and says something to Nami. Nami sheaths her sword and then walks on to the temporary studio. Fox gets up and rubs her back.)

Rene- Hello Nami, It's been awhile hasn't it?

Nami- yes it has.

Rene- well this is your second time here. Are you still enjoying yourself?

Nami- yes, thank you. It's just too bad that Kikuyu couldn't be here with me.

Rene- Perhaps next time, so tell us what you've been up to?

Nami- well I've been studying hard in my training classes. I've also started a search to find the priestess who tried to kill me when I was little.

Rene- wow sounds tough. I believe we have a clip, do you mind if we watch it?

Nami- go ahead. In this clip, we found the priestess and I have been knocked out cold. The story then switches to Demon Nami. I am lying on a table and Demon Nami is chained to the wall.  
_Clip  
_Nami laid there out cold. All I could do was watch her. They had laid her on a table. Chains held her hands above her head. Her feet were strapped and spread. Nami's ninja outfit was ripped in several places. I struggled against the restraints.  
"Don't struggle. It'll only make it worse." A voice responded to the rattling chains.  
I looked around trying to find the source of the voice. The room was dimly light as it was so it was harder. Then I smelled the horrible scent of a dragon.  
"Ah find me yet?" the voice hissed as I continued following the scent. It leads towards a dark corner.  
"Come out Dragon!" I shouted into the blackness.  
"Very well." it replied as I sensed it move.  
As it stepped out of the shadow, I could see who it was. It was the priestess from that small coastal village.  
"You?" I yelled surprised.  
"Yes me. Now I'll finish what I should have done long ago." She pulled a dagger from the pouch at her side. She walked towards Nami. I looked over at my weaker half. One rip exposed an area right over her heart. The priestess held the dagger over her head. She was now close enough to thrust the dagger in to Nami's heart.  
"Get away from her." I yelled pulling against the restraints.  
"I thought you would be happy. Soon you won't have to worry about this weakling child." She hissed turning to look at me.  
"I…I…"I couldn't find a word to tell her what I was thinking. Didn't have to, she could tell.  
She laughed as I sunk back into the restraints. There was no way to save her. The priestess had won. Just then, a light filled the room. I didn't care. It wouldn't matter who or what it was.  
"Stop this." A boy's voice shouted into the room. I looked up. It was Ryu. He was breathing heavily.  
"Ryu leave me. This must be done." The priestess shouted back at him  
"The prophecy you told me, Is between me and her. I will not let you interfere." He yelled at her as he walked into the room and over towards the priestess.  
"You told me a prophecy can not be changed. If we don't fight now it will reoccur later." He reached for the dagger. "If this prophecy is correct then I must fight her and win. Do you understand me?"  
"Ryu your upset, the prophecy is the only reason I'm doing this."  
"But you're killing the innocent one. The one that should die is her." He pointed to me.  
_End Clip_

Rene- Exciting! So tell us about the prophecy.

Nami- well the prophecy says that I would be born with human ears and dog-ears. I must not be allowed to live because if I did I would have a battle with the one born of Dragon Blood, In other words my half brother, Ryu. That would destroy our home village. If I win, Demon Nami would overtake me and search for the sacred water that would turn me into a full demon or full human.

Rene- so you're really living on borrowed time then huh. So tell us about Demon Nami?

Nami- well she's a very strong demon. Before I was born, she was killed. Seeking to take revenge on the one that killed her, she tried to take over my still unborn body. I was strong then so we shared the body until I was fifteen and then she began to try to take over completely.

Rene- interesting. All right, now let's bring out Animegirl20 who wants to ask some questions.

Animegirl20- Who was that woman that was about to stab you in the heart with a dagger

Nami- that woman is the priestess you tried to catch me when I was younger. She had captured me and separated the demon from me.

Rene – fascinating all right let's see who's next. (Spins Board and drops the ball again) Next guest is Heila.

(Fox walks out towards where Heila, Yami Heila and Kurama are playing in the water. Fox says something and they all splash her with the water. They all start laughing and fox points towards the studio. Heila says something to Yami Heila and then walks out of the ocean and towards the studio)

Rene-Welcome Heila, sorry if we spoiled your fun.

Heila-That's okay.

Rene-First things first, since we last met you've been doing some new Fics can you tell us about them?

Heila- sure, first one is Yugioh music videos.

Rene- Music Videos?

Heila- yes it's where the Yugioh gang and I get together and make videos to songs from the series.

Rene- you don't say. What else?

Heila- well… there's also Start of a new destiny, and memory of a pharaoh.

Rene- well I believe we have a clip from one of those. Do you know which one?

Heila- actually I believe it's from start of a new destiny.

Rene- alright let's start the clip

_Clip_  
(That night at Kaiba Corporation)  
Yami Heila: This must be the place. Yugi and his friends should be here soon. I better go inside before they get here.  
And with that said Yami Heila walked inside the company. As she walked in she notices that there was no one around. It was very quiet and all the lights were out.  
Yami Heila: How strange there's no one here and why the lights are all out.  
Heila appears next to Yami Heila in spirit form.  
Heila: Maybe every one went home.  
Yami Heila: Maybe?  
Just then a sudden voice could be heard from out of no where.  
Voice: It about time you got here.  
Heila: (Did you here that Mou hitori no boku)  
Yami Heila: (Yea!) Who's there? Show yourself!  
Voice: You'll see me soon enough. Meet me on the roof if you have the guts. See you then.  
Heila: (Should we go Mou hitori no boku?)  
Yami Heila: (Yes! I want to know who I'm going up against and maybe that person could give us a clue of where the enemy might be hiding.)  
Heila: (Right!) (Goes back into the locket)  
And with that Yami Heila races towards the roof. Just then Yugi and his friends had just arrived at Kaiba Crops and were already inside.  
_End Clip_  
Rene- alright let's ask some questions. Heila do you have a big crush on Yugi?

Heila- (blushes like mad) well…ah…you see….ah…I do like Yugi and…ah... I'm not sure how he feels about me.

Rene- you're a strong duelist. Who would you most like to duel with?

Heila- Will I would say either Yugi or Seto Kaiba because their both are one of the strongest duelist and I want to see how good my skill would be if I was up against them.

Rene- Have you and Yami Heila ever fought over anything? If you have, what was it?

Heila- Well I can't really think of anything me and Yami Heila as ever fought over.

AnimeGirl20: So what is your favorite hobby?

Heila: Well I like to sing while listening to music, hung out with Yugi and his friends, reading a good book, writing in my dairy and one my most favorite playing RPG video games.

Rene- alright let's see who's next

Rene spins the board. It stops on Yami Heila

(Fox reappears on the beach and heads over towards Yami Heila. She tells her something and is splashed with water again. Fox says something else and Yami Heila sends her flying into the ocean then rushes towards the studio)

Yami Heila-_runs over and grabs Rene_ Where is she?

Rene-_gulps and looks at Yami Heila_ confused who?

Heila- It's okay. I'm right here. _walks out into view of Yami Heila_

Yami Heila- she better be alright. _releases Rene then sits down in the chair_

Rene- alright so what have you been up to?

Yami Heila- well. We've been working hard on all our stories. But I think my favorite is the Music Video

Rene- really. I believe we have a clip from that one. Let's take a look.

_Clip  
From Yu-Gi-Oh music video – Shuffle_

(Suddenly Yami Heila jumps off the building and takes off her robe in a flashy style. She's wearing a sexy leather outfit with nice accessories with her Millennium Locket around her neck)

Yami Heila: (looks at Yami and grins)

Yami: (looks back with a serious look)

(All the duelist are watching Yami Heila as she walks and dance to the beat of the music)

Yami Heila: Impatient about not being able to cross that step  
The hardware is broken and no answer comes out

(Yami Heila starts to walk over to Yami and as she does Yami watch her every move.)

Yami Heila: Power and affection  
If the balance isn't protected  
You will get yourself lost

Who is being controlled

Mai and Tea: on the field,

(Heila does a dance move)

Yami Heila: Told to

Mai and Tea : go away,

Yami Heila: so...

(All the duelist even Yami start to do a cool group dance with Yami Heila)

All three girls: Selecting a road for an unseen tomorrow

Yami Heila: Maybe it can't be done

All three girls: Close your eyes, what your heart can do definitely, just like card

Yami Heila: A miracle will be drawn  
_End Clip_

Rene- alright now it's question time. So Yami Heila what's up with the millennium locket?

Yami Heila- Well I got the millennium locket when I was crowned queen of Egypt. The millennium locket has the power to reflect a person's true self to me so I can tell if their good or bad.

Rene- have the two of you ever been separated?

Yami Heila- Yes! It was when that evil sorceress Melantha separated me and Heila from each with her evil dark magic. She turns Heila evil and uses her to duel against me.

Rene- is there anything between you and Yami?

Yami Heila- (blushes like mad) well I can't say that there is at the moment but for now we're just friends.

AnimeGirl20: What do you like to do on your spare time?

Yami Heila: Listening to good music, going out with Heila and her friends, playing duel monster and take a nice walk threw the park at night.

Rene- Alright let's see who's next

(spins the board and it lands on Eagle.)

(Fox goes back out on to the beach and walks over towards Eagle. Fox says something to Eagle and eagle looks at her. Then mumbles something and rolls over. Fox says something else and Eagle sits up quickly causing the lounge chair to tip forward and dump her on the sand. Eagle gets up and chases Fox back towards the studio. Fox runs in and hides behind Rene as Eagle comes in after her.)

Rene- Relax Eagle.

Eagle- she did that on purpose.

Fox- I did not. I'm just doing my job.

Rene- thank you Fox, I can handle this.

Fox- but…

Rene- just go.

(Fox leaves quickly being careful not to walk to near Eagle)

Rene- anyway Eagle. What have you been up to since we last met?

Eagle- well with the hold on the yu yu hakusho trilogy I've been playing in other Fics.

Rene- really, which ones?

Eagle- well I've been showing up a lot lately in memory of a pharaoh, and have shown up in the hush-hush Seto Kaiba story.

Rene- so which one do you like the best?

Eagle- Probably Memory of a pharaoh.

Rene- well let's see a clip. Tell us what clip we're watching.

Eagle- well I believe it's just after I'm taken away by Andromeda, she's the bad guy, and I'm having a heart felt moment with Heila.

_Clip_

"Take her away." Andromeda replied turning from Eagle and leaving the room. Yami Heila lifted Eagle out of the room and into a room filled with candles. A light surrounded Yami Heila as she changed into Heila.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Heila asked after they entered the room.

"I…I can't." Eagle replied coughing up a little blood.

Heila helped Eagle lay down on the floor. Even in the dim light the cuts and bruises were very clear. Heila got up and left to go get some water. Eagle laid there hoping that she had done the right thing. Heila came back with the water and a washcloth. She dipped the cloth in the water and began cleaning Eagle's cuts.

"What is that card for?"

"It's to locate the temple that will reawaken the Egyptian Gods and reawaken all of Yami's memories" Eagle replies

"How does it work?" Heila asks as she touches one of the cuts with the cloth. Eagle flinches

"There is a coin that will unlock the cards powers. Without the coin the card is useless."

"But with them both you can find the location?"

Eagle shakes her head slightly "no, there is still one other thing needed to activate them both."

"What is it?"

"Someone that is a discophile of Ra. Someone sent to protect…" Eagle begins coughing again.

"Sent to protect what?" Heila asks

"To protect…" Eagle looks over at Heila, "you."

_End Clip_

Rene- Fascinating, so let's get down to the rest of our business here, its question time for you, first, has the bond between you and Amber become stronger?

Eagle- I would say it defiantly has become stronger, although which one of us has made it stronger is another matter.

Rene- how often do you duel to stay current for your latest role?

Eagle- I duel every day to stay sharp. I was dueling before I started the role that I'm in now.

Rene- do you do anything else beside dueling and sword fighting?

Eagle- of course, the newest thing I've started is playing Go. It's a very interesting game.

AnimeGirl20: What you most favorite thing to do to past the time?

Eagle- my favorite thing to do is play duel monsters, but if I'm not dueling, I'm probably playing a video game somewhere

AnimeGirl20: Where do you go to hang out?

Eagle- where do I go to hang out… probably Kaiba land.

Rene- alright let's see who's next.

Spins the board. It lands on Hiei

(Fox appears again on the beach. Hiei is watching Kurama in the ocean. As Fox approaches Hiei leaps up and pulls out his katana. He places it at Fox's neck. Fox gulps and takes a step back. She tells him something and then turns and runs away. Hiei disappears in a flash and then appears on the stage)

Rene- wow that was quick.

Hiei- what do you want ningen?

Rene- Hiei that's no way to talk to your host, please sit down.

Hiei sits down next to her

Rene- so Hiei tell us what you've been working on lately.

Hiei- Hnn

Rene- Hiei, Answer me or I'll throw you into the ocean in an area where not even Kurama can save you.

Hiei- I've been working on a new story with the yu yu hakusho gang that takes place after the Dark tournament.

Rene- really what's it called?

Hiei- how should I know? It's a new story and it has no title yet.

Rene- well then, let's see a clip.

Hiei- Humph

_Clip_

"S-s-so you're the ones-s-s that we are looking for." The demon hissed

"Whose 'we'?" Yusake asked.

"The deadly c-c-circ-c-cle of demons-s-s." he hissed again

"The deadly circle?" Yusake asked expecting to hear Kurama's voice explain but he didn't, so he continued, "never heard of you."

"I'm not s-s-surpris-s-sed. S-s-spirit world has forgotten about us-s-s until now."

"I'll take him Yusake." Kuwabara stated.

"But you don't know anything about him."

"He's a snake. If he's anything like the snakes around here I should be able to squish him."

"Don't be simple." Hiei interrupted. "He's a demon Viper not a measly garden snake."

"Have you heard of them Hiei?"

"Yes, but I never thought I'd meet him. His name is Dobojabu Their said to possess exceedingly rare power, and when they die they become a stronger demon."

"That is-s-s correct Hiei, There is-s-s however two exceptions-s-s and they're Kuma and Okumi." He hissed again. "I'll tell you more if you happen to beat me in battle."

_End Clip_

Rene- all right time to answer a few more questions, now what's the deadly circle of demons?

Hiei- they are the guardians of the dragon of darkness flame and also the dragon of lightness flame. They live in the deepest part of demon world.

Rene- so why are they after you guys?

Hiei- apparently I misused the dragon of darkness flame and they've come to make me pay for it.

Rene- now I've heard there's a plot twist about half way in the story. Is that true?

Hiei- how should I know? We haven't made it that far yet.

AnimeGirl20: Hiei, will you ever tell you sister who you really are and that you're her long lost brother?

Hiei- who told you that I was her long lost brother? _pulls out his katana and points it at Animegirl20_

Rene- Hiei I will not allow you to hurt my friends now answer the question.

Hiei- Hn, I'll never tell her. That I'm her long lost brother, I may tell her in time who I really am.

AnimeGirl20: Where did you learn to summon the dragon of darkness flame?

Hiei-From Okami and Kuma when I visited the deepest, darkest part of spirit world

Rene- Alright let's see who's next

(spins the board. as the board slows to a stop the studio goes black)

Fox-Find out who's next, next time on the talk show. So until then, please read and review, and send in your questions for our guests.

Disclaimer- I still don't own the cast of Yugioh, or yu yu hakusho. I only own Eagle, Rene, Fox, Falcon, Amber, and Nami. Animegirl20, Heila, and Yami Heila are all owned by Animegirl20.


	13. Episode 12 Vacation Time Part 2

Rene- all right let's see who's next.

_Spins board, it stops on Ryou Bakura_

_Fox walks over towards Ryou, Yugi and Yami their sand castle is now taller than Yugi. Ryou looks up at Fox, he says something to her and she blushes like mad. She says something back, Ryou stands up, and walks back towards the set with her. Ryou walks over and sits next to Rene_

Rene- hello Ryou, it's been a while since we last met. What have you been up to?

Ryou- well I've been working with Eagle on the musical battle and memory of a pharaoh Fics, along with a new fic that might be up later this year.

Rene- is this the same fic that keeps getting pushed back further and further?

Ryou- I'm afraid it is. It's not a bad fic but I guess it's pretty hard to keep going sometimes.

Rene- all right. Well let's take a short commercial break and when we come back, we'll talk about that latest project and maybe watch a clip

_commercial_

_end commercial_

Rene- all right we're back and joining me now is Ryou Bakura. Before the break, we were asking him about the newest fic that Eagle McCloud is working on._ /turns to face Ryou/_ so tell us about this fic?

Ryou- well in it I've disappeared and so has the millennium ring and millennium eye. A girl shows up who claims to be my cousin, and she has a duel with Joey, Then challenges Yugi to a game.

Rene- tells us about the game.

Ryou- well it's a shadow game based off a game I played with Yugi in the manga.

Rene- all right let's take a look at your clip.

_clip to searching for the millennium ring_

He noticed a girl walking towards them. Her long white hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Her sky blue eyes were clouded over with tears. Her tan skin was covered by a sweater like Bakura used to wear and a pair of jeans. She wore a light blue lightweight jacket. She seemed out of place. It wasn't cold in domino. In fact, this was a mild day for them. She walked up towards Yugi. Paused and looked down at the grave.

Yugi felt strange standing there next to her, as if something was wrong with her being there. The girl brushed away a few tears as the rolled down her cheeks.

"My dear cousin, I wish I had known you better." She sobbed softly as a few more tears raced down her cheeks.

Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Serenity, and Mai looked over at the girl. Mai walked over and stood beside her. Mai placed a hand softly on the girls back.

"I don't remember Bakura saying anything about a cousin." Joey remarked to Yugi quietly.

"We never asked him about his family remember." Yugi replied

"It would surprise me if he ever told you anything about his family." the girl replied apparently having heard the conversation.

"How do we know you're actually his cousin?" Joey asked.

"Joey!" Mai yelled, "That was rude…"

"It's okay. I should have introduced myself to you. I am Elita. I am from Egypt. I have not seen my cousin for years."

"From Egypt? You must know about Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked

"Yes. I am one of Egypt's top duelists."

"If you're so good why have we never heard of you?" Mai questioned

"Who cares? If she's the best then I challenge you to a duel." Joey remarked.

"If she's as good as Seto, You better watch out, she may make you wear a dog suit." Duke remarked.

"I will duel you on one condition." Elita responded her voice had changed "if I win I get to play a game the best gamer in Domino. Yugi Motou."

"You want to play Yugi." Tea repeated she looked over at Yugi shocked.

Elita nodded.

"Okay. If you beat me, you can duel Yugi. But I'll warn you I'm no pushover."

"That's okay because neither am I, but let's not duel here, I trust Kaiba land will be a suitable place to duel."

_end Clip_

Rene- Tell us about Elita?

Ryou- she says she's my cousin but she's also got three souls controlling her, much like Yami Bakura controls me at times.

Rene- three souls Wow. Now I know we have another clip from one of the other stories. What's it about?

Ryou- well I believe it's a sequel to Memory of a pharaoh but I'm not sure yet. Any way a set of twins come after us to avenge their uncle, Pegasus.

Rene- okay let's see the clip

_clip_

The room they stepped in was pitch black. Bakura pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and the room lit up. It was more like a hallway. The only way out was back the way they came and straight ahead. Joey walked ahead and opened the door. The next room was very bright, in the room stood Blond haired man. He stared at them with his ice blue eyes. The room had pictures of Duel Monsters all over it.

"Where's the boy at?" Joey asked rushing towards the blonde-haired person.

As he went, he hit a wall that sent him falling towards the floor. The blonde-haired person laughed at him.

"I think it's like a maze." Bakura remarked feeling the wall in front of them.

"Don't be stupid." The blonde-haired person replied walking around the wall and towards them. "That wall is just glass. There is only one way to get through it." He continued.

"How is that?" Tristan asked

"To duel me." He replied preparing his duel disk.

"I'll duel you." Joey remarked

"No Joey. I'll duel him." Bakura responded stepping between Joey and the blonde-haired person.

_upstairs_

"The white haired boy is going to duel Okami, sister." Kite stated turning from the screen to look at his sister.

"Too bad for the white hair, Okami is our best." Sacume replied picking up a glass of juice, "when the duel is over we'll bring him up here with us. I'm sure we have some news for him he's never heard before."

_End clip_

Rene- so what's the news?

Ryou- now you know I can't tell you that.

Rene- okay _shoulders slump_ now let's ask some questions.

Ryou- okay

Rene- does Yami Bakura ever let you do anything or does he do everything?

Ryou- well he does let me go to school and things like that but, when we're generally around Yugi, like at the game shop or dueling, he's in control.

Rene- how bad did he hurt you in battle city?

Ryou- not to terribly bad, It hurt for a while but I think the worst thing was using that pain to try to win the duel with Yugi, and then being defeated again and sent to the shadow realm.

AnimeGirl20: _walks up to Ryou_ what's up Ryou

Ryou- Hello Animegirl20.

AnimeGirl20: Tell me! Have you ever thought of going to Egypt?

Ryou- I haven't really thought about going to Egypt but I'm sure my Yami has.

AnimeGirl20: I see! So what are your hobbies and what is your favorite activates?

Ryou- my hobbies are playing games and making tin characters for some of the games. My favorite activities are

AnimeGirl20: That's so neat! So what is your favorite Duel Monster?

Ryou- my favorite duel monster card is change of heart my favorite duel monster is probably paladin of white dragon.

AnimeGirl20: Cool!

Rene- all right let's see who's next.

_Spins the board, as it slows and stops on Amber McCloud_

_Fox walks over too Amber who's still sunbathing. Fox says something and Amber doesn't move. Fox leans over closer and gently pushes her. She still doesn't move. Fox looks around then gulps as the camera swings around to show Eagle walking over toward Fox with an angry scowl on her face. Eagle reaches Fox and they begin to argue. Fox points to Amber and Eagle looks at Amber. Eagle leans over Amber's face and listens. She stands back up and then slaps Amber on the cheek. Amber opens her eyes and shouts at Eagle. Eagle shouts back then points to Fox. Amber sighs and gets up and follows Fox into the studio._

Rene- sorry if we woke you from your nap.

Amber- you didn't wake me from a nap. I was meditating.

Rene- well we'll get this over with quickly so you can go back to meditating.

Amber- thanks you.

Rene-so tell us what you've been up to recently?

Amber- still been working on the yu yu hakusho trilogy

Rene- do you have a clip?

Amber- I'm sure we do.

Rene- all right let's see it.

_clip_

Eagle carried her grandfather over to a small hut. He had been badly injured and needed to rest. Something worried Eagle as she helped him into the hut. They walked towards the small hut's only bed. Her grandfather slid into the bed. After he was settled, Eagle decided to ask him what had started the fight.

"Grandfather," she asked, "I know you defeated Yoko years ago and you allowed him to take refuge here in the village, but why did he attack you again?"

He looked over at Eagle. He was ready to tell her way but couldn't bear to tell her the truth.

"He was looking for something here that we just don't have." The old man lied as he pulled her closer to him.

Before Eagle could question him further, a loud boom was heard outside the entrance. Screams could also be heard as another boom was heard. It was much closer. A breeze rushed through the entrance. Eagle stood ready to go and fight who ever was attacking the village. Before she could move, a hand grabbed her and pulled her towards the door. Not knowing what else to do she closed her eyes. A purple light surrounded her as her energy grew. The hand held on tighter as it pulled her out the door. With a scream, Eagle released the energy.

The hand released as it was sent flying backwards. The blur that had hold of her became visible. It was the man with long black hair.

_end clip_

Rene- so which one is this from?

Amber- it's from the first in the series. However, I don't know what the title's going to be.

Rene- all right now I have some questions for you, are you ready?

Amber- yeah

Rene- ok, how old are you and Eagle?

Amber- I am fifteen and Eagle is sixteen.

Rene- how old are you in part one of the trilogy?

Amber- I am only thirteen in part 1.

Rene- have you ever appeared in another fic?

Amber- No I haven't

AnimeGirl20: Who do you like working with in a next fic?

Amber- I like working with Eagle the most but after her I like working with Yoko Kurama.

AnimeGirl20: Oh, I see! What is your favorite fic that you stared in and what is your favorite scene in that fic?

Amber- my favorite fic is yu yu hakusho in America and my favorite scene is in the airport just after we meet the yu yu hakusho gang and I race them out to the van. It was so much fun.

AnimeGirl20: Well thanks for your time Amber, Maybe we can hang sometime.

Amber- I'd like that a lot.

Rene- all right let's take a break and when we come back, we'll see who's next.

_Commercial_

_End commercial_

Rene- all right so let's see who the next victim is

_Spins the board it slows to Kurama. Fox appears on the beach and heads towards the ocean where Kurama is now sitting letting the waves crash into him. Fox says something to him and he turns to look at her. She says something again and he stands and walks towards the studio._

Rene- Hello Kurama it hasn't been very long since we talked but I'm sure we can think of something

Kurama- yes I'm sure we can.

Rene- so what have you been up to lately?

Kurama- we'll the story we had been working on has been put on hold for a while so I haven't done much for a while.

Rene- when we talked with Hiei he mentioned a new story are you in it?

Kurama- I'm surprised he would have mentioned that so easily, but yes, I am in the new story.

Rene- can you tell us any more about it.

Kurama- well it's about some demon that has come to talk to Hiei about him using the dragon of the darkness flame…

Rene- yeah we know that can you tell us about the plot twist.

Kurama- the plot twist, well, shortly after we start fighting the demons, there's only maybe seven to begin with, they all turn on the two who seem to be the leaders.

Rene- OHHH exciting! Well since I'm sure we don't have a clip from anymore of the yu yu hakusho stories, let's go straight to the questions.

Kurama- alright

Rene- in the new story you said there's only seven to begin with, how many demons are there in the circle of demons?

Kurama- there is about 26 of them

Rene- why are they called the circle of demons?

Kurama- the way the circle works is when one of them dies they are reincarnated into the next available demon form, for instance Dobojabu was killed by Hiei in the fic but Dobojabu can and probably will come back as the next available demon form.

Rene- so what would the next available demon be?

Kurama- I really couldn't tell you for sure with that many demons it could be anything.

AnimeGirl20: How you been Kurama?

Kurama- I've been good.

AnimeGirl20: Are there any other surprise in this fic?

Kurama- yes at some point the focus turns from Hiei and Yusake and turns more towards kuma and Okami who lead the circle of demons.

Rene- what do you mean by it turns towards kuma and Okami?

Kurama- well they lead the circle of demons and some of them don't like it so they try to get rid of them.

Animegirl20- I thought you said the circle just continues how can the other demons get rid of them?

Kurama- when you reach your original demon form again and die again you won't be reborn as one of the others. Kuma and Okami are on their last demon forms.

Rene- alright let's see who's next

_Spins the board. It stops on Pegasus. Fox walks out on to the beach and walks towards Pegasus. His Toon world is on the field and a blue eyes Toon dragon is floating nearby. Seto attacks with a blue eyes white dragon and hits Toon world. Then he uses second blue eyes to attack Pegasus. Pegasus' life points drop to zero. Fox walks up and Pegasus turns to face her. He holds out his deck and appears to be challenging her to a duel. Fox shakes her head and backs away from him. He steps closer and Fox turns and runs away. Pegasus follows her to the studio where fox runs behind Rene._

Rene- fox will you please quit hiding behind me.

Fox- but he challenged me to a duel and I don't know how to…

Rene- all right enough already. Pegasus will you please sit down and we'll get this started.

_Pegasus sits next to Rene and fox takes off off stage._

Rene- what have you been up to since we talked with you last?

Pegasus- I've been drifting around the shadow realm for a while since I lost the duel to Yami and Yugi in memory of a pharaoh.

Rene- so they never found your body when they came back?

Pegasus- unfortunately they didn't.

Rene- that's too bad. Therefore, it's safe to say you really haven't been in any new stories.

Pegasus- no actually I've been in a new story with Kaiba boy but that's about it.

Rene- oh did you bring a clip with you

Pegasus- yes I believe I did.

Rene- is it from the new story?

Pegasus- yes

Rene- all right let's see it.

_Clip for untitled Seto Kaiba story_

Morning came; Andromeda looked out the window in her room. It over looked the whole island. She figured now would be a good time to look around. She got dressed in the dark blue dress and opened the door. There stood Kimo. Surprised Andromeda backed into the room

"Good morning miss," Kimo started, "I am to bring you down to the dining room for breakfast with master Pegasus."

He held out his hand in hopes she would follow him. She nodded and followed the big guard through the castles many corridors. He stopped and opened a door. She walked in; Pegasus stood up and walked over to greet her.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well." He sang as he helped her into a chair.

"I did. Thank you." She smiled at him and looked at the table. It had been set very delicately. A candlestick stood in the middle of the table. The plates, bowls, and cups were all made of china and sparkled in the morning light. She looked up and noticed she could see the ocean out the window. As she looked, croquet walked in with breakfast. Breakfast consisted of ham, eggs, cantaloupe, and water.

"So what shall we do today, my dear?" Pegasus asked as he took a bite from his plate.

"I was hoping you would show me around your island." She suggested as she took a bite.

The room was quiet while they ate. As soon as they were finished, Pegasus stood and walked over towards Andromeda.

"Well, let's go shall we." He stated as he helped her up.

He escorted her through the castle to a big door. He opened the door and led her outside. Once outside they went towards the beach. The sand was a perfect white. The waves crashed into the beach, Although Andromeda was enjoying the scene, but she wanted more than anything to find the card for Seto.

"Oh it's beautiful." Andromeda squealed as she started towards the bit of sand that was hit by the waves. Pegasus smiled as she let the waves hit her feet. She reminded him so much of his wife.

"Come I've got more to show you." He called to her.

_End clip_

Rene- all right we're going to take a quick break and when we come back, we'll ask questions of Pegasus.

_Commercial _

_End commercial_

Rene- all right we're back and talking with Maximillian Pegasus. All right now I'm sure most of our readers would like to know what happened to you on memory of a pharaoh.

Pegasus- well I sent Yugi and his group to ancient Egypt and challenged them to a duel. It became a two against two duel and I lost. The gang returned to the present and found a card with my soul trapped inside it. They began to search for my body and found Heila instead.

Rene- so from that point they quit looking for you.

Pegasus- yes that's right.

Rene- shame on them.

Pegasus- it's okay. I'm sure they will come back to finding me.

Rene- how long have you been working on duel monsters?

Pegasus- I've been working on them for over 26 years.

Rene- which duels was your most challenging?

Pegasus- the most challenging duel I've had was with Yugi at duelist kingdom.

AnimeGirl20: What is your favorite Toon duel monster?

Pegasus- my favorite Toon monster is dark rabbit.

AnimeGirl20: Do you really enjoy playing with Toon duel monsters?

Pegasus- yes I do enjoy my Toon monsters. They remind me of when I was a kid and would watch a cartoon with my favorite rabbit in it…

Rene- _(to the audience_) if you really want to hear the rest of this please watch Pegasus and Kaiba duel in the series where he talks about his fascination with the Toon monsters

AnimeGirl20: How come Toon world is one of a kind?

Pegasus- it was to powerful to place in duel monsters.

Rene-alright let's see who's next.

_She spins the board and it lands on Yami Yugi. Fox appears on the beach and walks towards a massive sandcastle that has a large pyramid beside it. Yugi and Yami are huddled around a mound of sand that looks like it's supposed to be a sphinx. Fox says something to Yami and he nods. He stands leaving Yugi looking at the mound. Fox walks over and starts helping him with it. Yami walks towards the set._

Rene- hello Yami it's certainly been a while since we last talked.

Yami- yes it has.

Rene- so what have you been working on?

Yami- well I've been working on memory of a pharaoh for a while now, and the new story arc has me in Egypt.

Rene- wow, quite a way from home.

Yami- it is for Yugi and the gang but for me it's very much home.

Rene- what else have you been up to?

Yami-as I'm sure Ryou may have already told you I'm also in three other Fics that are in progress.

Rene- yes, he did mention two new stories. A sequel to memory of a pharaoh and a story called searching for the millennium ring.

Yami- yes and there's one more it's the musical battle.

Rene- I believe we have a small clip from that one.

_Clip for musical battle_

Right now, though Ra is talking with the girl.

"Well what do you think? Are they ready?" the girl asks looking back behind her at the group who are now arguing over something.

"They have improved. I think it is time to return them to Earth so they can stop Anubis and his group." Ra replies also looking at the group of arguing teens.

"Then I will prepare to return them to Earth." The girl states as she turns to walk away.

"Oh and Hathor…" Ra starts looking over at the girl who stopped to look at him, "do be careful with them. They are our only hope."

"I will Father." Hathor replies as she vanishes in a cloud.

"Yugi will you help me out or what?"

"No Joey I don't think Yugi should have to help you."

"I wasn't asking you Tristan."

"Guys come on. Do you really think now is the time to fight over this?"

"It's a good time; we have to have a name."

_End clip_

Rene- all right so tell us a little about the musical battle.

Yami- well in it we are trying to protect the world with music instead of duel monsters.

Rene- who's the bad guy or guys

Yami – the bad guys are Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar and Maximillian Pegasus.

Rene- sounds like fun. All right now, this question comes from Tyler. Tyler wants to know 'have you ever played a game with Yugi like chess?'

Yami- I've played some games with Yugi but never a game called chess. I've played one with him called Go.

AnimeGirl20: Yami! _(Hugs Yami) _It's been awhile _(winks at him)_

Yami- yes it has.

AnimeGirl20: So tell! What did you think about your duel with Yami Heila in Memory of the Pharaoh?

Yami- it was an interesting duel. For a few minutes, I did think I could win but I managed to draw the card I needed to win the duel

AnimeGirl20: So how you like working on my show Yu-Gi-Oh Music Video?

Yami- I love it. The music is cool and the videos themselves are very cool.

AnimeGirl20: I'm so glad! _(Winks at him again)_ Hey! How about we take a walk on the beach tonight?

Yami- _(eyes go big, then smiles)_ I think Yugi would get jealous but sure I'll go walk on the beach with you.

AnimeGirl20: You look so sexy in these swim trunks!

Yami-_(blushes like mad)_

Rene- alright lets' see who's next

_She spins the board and it lands on Seto Kaiba. Fox stands up from Yugi and the sphinx mound and heads over towards Seto. Seto's glaring at Yugi as fox walks up. He regards fox briefly as she walks over and tells him something. He humps and walks past her towards the studio._

Rene- Hello Seto.

Seto- what do you want?

Rene- now look, Seto, that's no way to treat the person who's kept you here for six months

Seto-_(glares at her then replies dryly_) hello Rene.

Rene- that's better. Now what have you been up to since we last tortured you.

Seto- the same as last time working on Fics.

Rene- so which ones are you working on now?

Seto- right now I'm working on memory of a pharaoh right now.

Rene- we've also received word that you've actually sponsored a fic.

Seto- how'd you hear that?

Rene- oh friend of mine told me.

_(Seto glances around. He spots animegirl20 and starts to get up from his chair. He's still wearing his shock collar so Rene- shocks him.)_

Rene- Seto sits in that chair. I won't have you going after my co-host.

Seto- your co-host?

Rene- yes Seto and anyway she didn't tell me about you sponsoring another fic. Now back to the questions. What were you doing on Pegasus' island?

Seto- it's none of your business.

Rene- Seto just answers the question. _(Her finger hovers closely over the remote.)_

Seto- I was looking for his stash of rare cards that I could use against him next time we dueled.

AnimeGirl20: Hi again Seto!

_(Seto scowls at her and starts towards her again. Rene hits the button sending an electrified Seto back to his chair)_

AnimeGirl20: So what you been up to?

Seto- working on creating Kaiba land, and trying to beat Yugi in a duel.

AnimeGirl20: By any chance, are you going to create a new duel disk?

Seto- what? How did you hear about that?

Rene- so you are?

Seto- wait a minute I didn't mean that.

Rene- confess Seto._ Looks at the remote_

Seto- it's possible that I am working on a new duel disk but it won't be ready for a while.

Rene- Seto translator activated yes, I am working on a new one and it will be out sometime next year.

Seto- I didn't mean that.

Animegirl20- sure you didn't _nods and Rene sends another jolt of electricity through Seto._

AnimeGirl20: How is Kaiba land coming? And can I host my show there someday?

Seto- Kaiba lands is progressing well. I hope to have part of it open soon. Why should I let you host there after the treatment you're giving me today.

Rene- you know Seto your complaining is getting boring no one wants to hear it.

AnimeGirl20: Tell Mokuba I said What's up _(Leaves)_

Rene- all right since he's our last guest, let's all welcome Yugi to the set.

_Fox walks over to Yugi. He stands up and fox walks back with him towards the set. Yugi walks over and sits next to Rene)_

Rene- Hello Yugi. It's been a while huh

Yugi- yes it has.

Rene- you were only our second guest and shortly after the episode aired with Yami I had at least one question from a reader.

Yugi- really wow!

Rene- so I'm just going to go ahead and start the questions are you ready?

Yugi- yup.

Rene- all right have you changed since the movie came out?

Yugi- nope but it think Joey has.

Rene- have you played any games with Yami lately?

Yugi- I've played a couple games with him but we generally stay with duel monsters.

Rene- all right Yugi this question is from Tyler. He writes 'hi Yugi what do you do when you are not working'

Yugi- well when I'm not working at the game shop I'm out with my friends at the arcade and different places like that.

AnimeGirl20: _(hugs Yugi) _Hi my cute little Yugi-Chan

Yugi- hello Animegirl20

AnimeGirl20: Yugi tell me! Why sometimes you don't have much confident in yourself?

Yugi- I'm very quiet and I only stand up to people when I'm defending a friend. But I think the biggest reason I don't have much confidence is because I've never really stand up for myself.

AnimeGirl20: Do you like working on my show Yu-Gi-Oh music video?

Yugi- I love it. It's so much fun

AnimeGirl20: What kind of music do you listen to?

Yugi- I listen to rock a lot of the time. I've been known to listen to soundtracks too.

AnimeGirl20: How about we have a duel right here right now. Loser treats the winner to an icey! _(Takes her duel disk and place in her deck)_

Yugi- alright _(Takes out his duel disk and places in his deck)_

Rene- all right that's it for this episode so check back next time when our guests are **TO BE ANNOUNCED**


	14. Episode 13 Joey and Tristan Part 1

Welcome to the Anime Talk Show!

With your host Rene Chica!

Rene- Thank you, and welcome back to all of our viewers. We have a special treat for you tonight but I'll tell you more about it in a little bit. I know last time we didn't tell you who was going to be our guests this time, so I'll tell you now. Our guests tonight are Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. Now I'll let you in on our special treat. Since Kaiba has held his own tournament, we decide to hold our own. The guests for our tournament, well it's us the cast of Anime talk show versus the Yugioh cast. That's right we get to go against our anime characters. Today will be the first duel and I'll tell you who it will be against towards the end of the show.

Falcon-So how was the vacation?

Rene- It was wonderful. After we did the show we all had some fun on the beach. Of course we dueled and other things too. How was your vacation?

Falcon-Mine was wonderful. While I was vacationing I came across Eagle McCloud, she told me she has a new story that she was starting and gave me a video to watch back in my hotel room. It was a music video and I will play it for you later on in the show.

Rene- Can't you tell us anymore?

Falcon-Sorry but I'm going to let you guess about it for now. It does involve Ryou Bakura though.

Rene- I can't wait to see it. Alright right now let's go to a commercial and when we come back we'll have Joey Wheeler with us.

_Commercial_

Yu-Gi-Oh: Start of a New Destiny

A new evil is coming

(Scene of the mysterious Solar Eclipse)

Professor Hawkins: The prophecy told the moon and sun combine they will create the dark sun. The sky will be become dark, it will rain black water and the army of living shadows will emerge and walk among us. Then she will come and take her rightful place as ruler.

Can this evil be stop

Melantha: (raise staff in the air) I shall rule all!

But wait, what's Seto doing with her.

Seto: I have no intention in becoming one of your slaves and I think I'll pass on your offer. So if you could be so kind as to leave.

Melantha: (grins) well I'm sorry you feel that way Kaiba-san

But the world won't be so easy to take over as long as she's around

Teacher: Class this is our new student her name is Heila.

_(The class watched as a girl entered the room that was Yugi's height, and had long pink and black hair, very cute pink rose color eyes, wearing a Domino High uniform with a pink backpack.)_

and of course she'll have help.

Anzu: (looks at Yugi) what's wrong Yugi?

Yugi: The puzzle is reacting to something inside the arcade but what could it be.

_(Just then Yami appears next to Yugi watching as the puzzle kept glowing unsure what kind of forces that is in the arcade. )_

Find out what's next for the world on

Yugioh Start of a New Destiny.

_End commercial_

Rene- Welcomes back, as I promised we have Joey Wheeler with us now. So let's all give him a big hello.

_(Joey is sitting next to Rene. He grins sheepishly then rubs the back of his head_.)

Rene- Hello Joey.

Joey-Hello Rene.

Rene- We've all watched you on the show and can't believe that you got beaten out of the grand championship so early, but before that we watched as you beat Yugi's grandpa in your first match with him since he taught you how to duel. Can you tell us what it was like to beat him?

Joey-It was interesting. I was scared for a while but I just had to trust in my deck and managed to pull out the victory.

Rene- (_smiles)_ I see. So now tell us have you been working on any other fics?

Joey-Well I've have a part on Memory of a pharaoh, and I've also got a role in Eagle McCloud's new fic she's working on.

Rene- Can you tell us anything about it?

Joey- The new one? (_Rene nods) _all I can tell you is it involves Bakura and Yugi.

Rene- So you could say it's a Bakura/Yugi fic.

Joey-Yeah, you could say that.

Rene- All right when we come back we will have questions from the audience and Tristan Taylor

_Commercial_

Mysteries of the millennium items

_A man with a mysterious eye.__ In the eye rested an incredible power_

"And would awaken with the right person to take control of it."- Shadi

_Came a girl_

"My dear won't please come out."-Pegasus to a door

_With a past as mysterious as the pharaoh from another mysterious item_

"Did you come from in the puzzle?"-Yugi asked as he looked at his mirror image

"I did."-Yami

_Now a battle is brewing. Only the two boys can save the world from an evil five thousand years old_

"You won't escape me PHARAOH! HA ha ha!"-Eagle laughed

"Exodia Obliterate!"-Yami as he attacked Eagle

_Can they save the world and protect all that they love_

"GRANDPA!"-Yugi screamed pounding on a television screen

_From a fate worse than, well, Death_

"It's almost time!"-Eagle remarked as she pulled out a card

_Coming to a screen near you._

"There has to be away Yami."-Yugi stated as he looked up at the gate guardian

**Mysteries of the millennium items**

"NO!"- Yugi cried as Yami laid in his lap bleeding

_End commercial_

AnimeGirl20 - Hey Joey! What's up?

Joey- Notin much.

AnimeGirl20 - How good has your dueling skills got since you last dueled?

Joey-I'd have to say they're pretty good right now.

AnimeGirl20 - How far do you want your dueling career to take you in life?

Joey- All the way.

AnimeGirl20 - What are your dueling technique?

Joey- I use many chance cards and but I guess I really just rely on luck in my duels.

AnimeGirl20 - Did you know that you're known as the "dueling underdog" by many?

Joey- Who says? I'm right there next to Yugi in dueling.

AnimeGirl20 - What do you have against Kaiba and do you think you'll ever beat him in a duel?

Joey- He's a stuck up punk. All he ever wants to do is beat yug. Of course I'll beat him in a duel.

AnimeGirl20 - What do you learn from dueling your opponents?

Joey- That I have to trust in the heart of the cards and myself.

AnimeGirl20 - Will you ever let you sister go on dates?

Joey- Not with the guys that I hang out with, and defiantly not Kaiba.

AnimeGirl20 - Well keep up the great work Joey!

Rene- Thanks Animegirl20. Now let's welcome out Tristan Taylor.

_(Tristan walks on to the stage and greets Joey with a high five and a handshake to Rene)_

Rene- Hello Tristan, How have you been?

Tristan- I've been doing well, but I tell ya watching this guy duel is not for the weak of heart. (_Points to Joey)_

Rene- (_laughs)_ I can understand that.

Joey-What's that supposed ta mean?

Rene- Joey will you be quiet, it's Tristan's turn to talk. You had your time.

Joey- But.

Rene-JOEY PLEASE!

_(Joey looks at her wide eyed and then sinks into the chair)_

Rene- That's better, Now Tristan, in the first season of Yugioh you had a few monster cards, one of course was swamp Battle guard _(don't hurt me if I got the wrong card here)_ So I got to know, Why did you have some duel monster cards?

Tristan-It's a big thing to have duel monster cards, and when you hang out with Yugi and Joey, you need to have something.

Rene- I see. So have you ever dueled Yugi or Joey?

Tristan- Is you nuts? I'm not even close to dueling either one of them. Well, Maybe Joey but Yugi is no contest. He'd win before I even drew my first card.

Joey-Technically Yugi'd beat you on his second turn.

Tristan- She knew what I meant.

Rene-(_head hits the desk in front of her repeatedly) _I think having these two at the same time was a mistake.

Falcon- When we come back from commercial break, questions for Tristan, a music video you don't want to miss and the first duel of THE ANIME TALK SHOW duel tournament.

_Commercial_

**_Yugioh a musical battle_**  
_**a girl**_

"The name's Eagle."-Eagle introducing herself to Yugi

_**And a journey that can only be done in** _

"What is this?" Tristan asked lunging towards the girl.

_**Song? A first of its kind**_

"we can't play musical instruments?"-Joey

**_But first, they have to learn the past of this ancient form of battle._**

"Here Ra will teach you how to play…"-Eagle remarked as a huge man walked into the room

**_And whom they will be fighting._**

"That's Seto, Marik and Pegasus."-Yugi exclaimed looking at the picture behind them

**_A battle so cool words don't do it justice_**

"This is it Seto. Prepare for your defeat!"-Yami remarked as he ran onto the stage

**_Now playing on a computer near you._**

"That was cool Bakura."-Yugi exclaimed to the blushing Bakura

**_With music provided by Evanescence, Clay Aiken, Madonna, and more._**

"How can you see into my eyes…"-Yami sang

**_Yugioh a musical battle_**

**_All try but only some succeed._**

_End commercial_

_Announcer- When we returnsee the music video for the new story, and we'll have Tristan answering your questions. Plus the start of the Anime talk show Duel tournament. So make sure you come back, because you don't want to miss all the fun._


	15. Episode 13 Joey and Tristan Part 2

Rene- Welcome back, now how about some questions for Tristan.

AnimeGirl20: Yo! Tristan _(gives him a pat on the back)_

Tristan- Yo! _Gives her a pat on the back in return_

AnimeGirl20: What have you learned in you experience journeying with Yugi and friends?

Tristan- That I never want to duel Yugi, or Kaiba.

AnimeGirl20: How long have you been friends with Joey and do you treasure that long friendship?

Tristan-We've been friends forever. I treasure our friendship a lot.

AnimeGirl20: If you and Joey are such good friends, why do you fight all the time?

Tristan- its fun to pick on him, it's also my way of paying him back for being such a pain.

AnimeGirl20: What do like to do most on your free time?

Tristan- try to make dates with Serenity before Joey shows up and ruins it.

AnimeGirl20: So do you think you'll beat Duke to Serenity?

Tristan- Heck yeah.

AnimeGirl20: It was nice talking with you Tristan (shakes Tristan's hand) Take Care!

AnimeGirl20: And it was nice talking with you Joey (shakes Joey's hand)

Joey and Tristan- you too.

Falco- All right now here's the music video that I told you all about.

_Screen goes black _

_A scene of the turtle game shop appears _

_The phone is ringing inside_

_ring_

_ring_

_-Rock ballad-_

_ring_

"I'll get it." _Yugi yells as he reaches for the phone_

"Hello?"

"…" _screen follows the phone line back to Ryou's apartment._

'This was an accident

Not the kind where sirens sound

Never even noticed

We're suddenly crumbling.'

_-Ryou hangs up the phone leaving Yugi baffled.-_

'Tell me how you've never felt

Delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts,

That us having faith makes any sense?'

_-Ryou looks around his apartment then heads towards his desk.-_

'Tell me nothing ever comes

Lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses

Cause there's no way to turn around'

_-He starts writing a note "Dear Yugi," he looks up a photograph of Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Duke and himself.-_

'Staring at a photograph

Everything now in the past,

Never felt so lonely

I wish that you could show me love.'

_-He goes back to writing his note, a tear falls onto the paper.-_

'Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Till you open the door'

_-He picks up an envelope and addresses it to Yugi.-_

'Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Till I'm off of the floor'

_-He gets his coat and puts it on and puts the envelope in his pocket-_

'Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Till it's inside my core'

_-He wipes a tear from his eye as he prepares to go out the door.-_

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Till I'm screaming for more'

_-Ryou walks outside of his apartment and starts towards the turtle game shop.-_

_(Instrumental)_

'Random acts of mindlessness

Commonplace occurrences

Chances and surprises

Another state of consciousness'

_-He turns the corner and sees Yugi entering the game shop-_

'Tell me nothing ever comes

Lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses

Cause there's no way to turn around'

_-He walks into the shop; Grandpa is there with his back to him. He lays the envelope on the counter.-_

'Tell me how you've never felt

Delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts,

That us having faith makes any sense?'

_-He walks out of the shop and heads towards the park.-_

'You play games

I play tricks

Girls and boys

But you're the one

Like a game of pick up sticks

Played by freakin lunatics'

_-He sees a train pass overhead as he walks.- _

'Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Till you open the door'

_-He stops on the other side of the tracks and waits for another train to pass by.-_

'Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Till I'm off of the floor'

_-"Yugi."_ _He sniffles silently-_

'Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Till it's inside my core'

_-He wipes a few stray tears from his eyes-_

'Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Show me love

Till I'm screaming for more'

_-Ryou looks at his watch before wiping a few more tears from his eyes.-_

_(Instrumental)_

'Show me love

Show me love

Give me all that I want'

_-He looks around the park hoping to spot Yugi.-_

'Show me love

Show me love

Give me all that I want'

'Show me love

Show me love

Give me all that I want'

_-Not seeing him he checks, his watch then looks back up at the train tracks.-_

'Show me love

Show me love

Till I'm screaming for more'

_-he hears Yugi's voice and turns to look for him but doesn't see him_

_(Instrumental)_

_-A train passes by, slowing down, its breaks squeal as it passes by Ryou.-_

"Yugi, please forgive me." _Ryou whispers to himself_

_Piano starts playing softly_

_Yugi and himself_ _are laughing in the background_

_-Ryou starts through the park towards the train station.-_

_his watch starts ticking loudly_

'Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

To decide'

_-He looks around the park at some kids playing ball and duel monsters-_

'Do we run?

Should I hide?

For the rest

Of my life'

_-He walks further and he sees several happy couples out enjoying the cool clear day-_

'Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail'

'And the mo-

Ment it takes

To make plans

Or mistakes'

_-He looks at his watch and a tear falls onto its face-_

'Thirty minutes a blink of an eye

Thirty minutes to alter our lives

Thirty minutes to make up my mind

Thirty minutes to finally decide'

'Thirty minutes to whisper your name

Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame

Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies

Thirty minutes to finally decide'

_(Piano instrumental with laughter)_

_clock starts ticking loudly_

_-He stops and looks up at the sky. A few clouds drift by. Some of them look like Yugi-_

"Carousels

In the sky

That we shape

With our eyes'

_- A cloud floats between him and the sun-_

'And the shade

Silhouettes

Casting shade

Crying rain'

_-He starts walking again and glances behind him-_

'Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail'

_- He reaches the street and crosses to the train station-_

'Either way

Options change

Chances fade

Trains derail'

_-He stands outside and looks at his watch again, and then glances back to see if Yugi has found him yet.-_

'Thirty minutes a blink of an eye

Thirty minutes to alter our lives

Thirty minutes to make up my mind

Thirty minutes to finally decide'

'Thirty minutes to whisper your name

Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame

Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies

Thirty minutes to finally decide'

'To decide'

_-Ryou walks into the station-_

'To decide'

'To decide'

'To decide'

_-He walks out onto the platform-_

_-A train's whistle blows down the tunnel-_

_-He looks down the tunnel-_

'To decide'

_- The train's headlight shines through the tunnel-_

'To decide'

_- Ryou looks at the tracks below-_

'To decide'

_-He looks behind him hoping for Yugi to appear-_

'To decide'

_-the station announces that the train is pulling into the station_

'To decide'

_-Ryou looks back once more-_

'To decide'

_-Screen show outside of station, there are screams in the station-_

_Screen returns to the studio_

Rene- That was an interesting video. NowI want to know what happens to Ryou. Anyway, it is now time to see who will duel first in our tournament. _Picks up a blue envelope_ the blue ones contain the cast of Yugioh. _Picks up a red envelope _these represent all of us here on the talk show. _Opens a red envelope_ the first person is… Falco. He will be dueling _opens a blue envelope _Seto Kaiba.

Falco- Seto? I think this is rigged already.

Rene- it's not rigged. You had a good chance of getting any one. Now get your deck so we can get this round started

Falco- I still don't think this is fair.

Rene- neither do I _to the camera _personally I think Seto will win.

Falco- I heard that.

Rene- What?

Seto- can we get this over with, I do have a company to run, and I can't waste all my time on pointless duels and tournaments.

Rene- that one hurt Seto. _Looks at him hurt_

Seto-I remember what you did to me last time. I've just barely caught up with my work from where you kidnapped me for a month.

Rene-_sarcastically_ yeah, I'm sure you did. _To the camera _this is a simple tournament first person to lose all they're life points loses. The duel is played with 4000 life points so make your plays count. Magic cards that take hit your opponents' life points, like sparks, are allowed to be played. Direct attacks are also allowed. So let's start the duel.

Falco and Seto- Duel start.

_They both draw five cards. Falco starts the duel. _

Falco- I play delinquent duo (3000/4000)_he picks a card then Seto picks one and discards them both_ then I lay this card face down on the field, and end my turn

Seto-I play x head cannon in attack mode and attack your face down card (_Card turns over to reveal Blast Juggler (900) _then I lay two cards face down and end my turn.

Falco-I summon harpie lady in attack mode and activate elegant egotist to summon a second harpie lady to the field. Then I activate another elegant egotist to summon harpie lady sisters. Now Seto I attack with my harpie lady sisters. Attack his X head cannon.

Seto- I activate my trap card Negate attack.

Falco- I end my turn

Seto- I activate pot of greed. _He draws two cards_ I summon Y head dragon and now I attack two of your harpies

Falco- I place my remaining harpie in defense and play this monster face down.

Seto- now I summon Z metal tank and then equip it with my X head cannon and Y head dragon to summon my XYZ dragon cannon now I discard a card to destroy your harpie lady sisters. Then attack your face down monster.

Falco- _draws a card; _I play this monster face down in defense and end my turn

Seto- _draws card _I summon z metal tank but he won't be here long, I combine all three to summon xyz dragon cannon. Now I discard one card to remove your face down monster then attack you directly.

(0/4000)

Falco- this can't be happening. My deck lost.

Rene-Seto you could have drug that duel out a little longer.

Seto- I don't have time for this _walks out _

Rene-Okay… anyway, that's it for this time. Next time on Anime talk show we'll have Marik and Isis on and you'll see duel number two of our tournament. So make sure to check back.

_Disclaimer- Eagle McCloud doesn't own any one from the Yugioh cast. The song belongs to Tatu, some words were changed to fit the story. _


End file.
